


Golden

by onlythebravekat



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Louis, Cuddling, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson in Love, Kissing, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan - Freeform, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, Zayn Malik - Freeform, hotel owner harry, traveller louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythebravekat/pseuds/onlythebravekat
Summary: In order to escape the stress city life brings, high-school graduate Louis Tomlinson, decides to get away to a remote island in Greece, called Kalokairi. He spends his summer singing and dancing to ABBA songs, accompanied by a very charming young man.Or the Mamma MIa/One Direction fic no one asked for but everyone needed.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest thank you to @tpwkmfs and @lwtssun [on twt], without them this fic would be a complete mess. 
> 
> Thank you so much for choosing to read this fic!! If you love the Mamma Mia movies as much as I do, I think you're going to enjoy this:)

**_June 28 th, 2012_ **

A bored hush rests over the graduating class as they tap their polished shoes on the floor, the noises of their whispering reverberating against the hallowed halls of their college. Cowell stands at the podium, hands fidgeting at the sides of it as he speaks about history and the bright future.

His long-winded speech comes to a close, and he leans in a bit to the microphone.

“And now, I would like to call the valedictorian to the stage for his speech.”

Silence.

There’s the rustle of cloth-on-cloth as the students look around, trying to spot their beloved valedictorian among the audience, but no luck.

“Tomlinson?” Cowell asks, joining the confused fray for a second, before the man himself appears, his slick, sequined shoes making confident noises against the tile.

I present to you, fashionably late, our valedictorian for the class of ‘12, Louis Tomlinson,” Cowell says, gesturing towards Louis as he marched down the aisle with an apologetic smile and a proud gait. Cowell stepped to the side, letting his favorite pupil take the mic.

“Hey guys!” he says, causing his best friends, Zayn and Liam, to scream and wave while everyone else in the audience waves kindly. There was some movement behind him, of wires being moved around and speakers being plugged in. An administrator tries to slyly slip Louis a microphone, which is just sparkly enough to be obvious as hell.

“I’ve gotta say, these have been some eventful years… lots of pranks and insane outings, skinny dipping in the lake, and studying so hard our brains hurt, but no event was as wild as…’’

The instrumental led in, and Louis took a deep breath. All of the school officials in the back tried to feign confusion, and the students started a small, pre-choreographed shimmy. Louis jumped out and walked to the edge of the stage.

“...Everybody screamed,” he started, his voice smooth and ready and the music jumped in, propelled by the speakers nestled in the back.

Some parents who hadn’t gotten the memo looked around wildly, trying to figure out why the students had started to intensify the en-masse shimmying and being accompanied by Zayn and Liam, standing up and twirling each other down the aisle, singing their backup harmonies, repeating the occasional phrase.

Louis shrugged off his weighty robe, revealing the summery pairing beneath of pale green khakis and a sequined shirt, flashy and perfect.

“I was in the seventh heaven, when I kissed the teacher,” he sang, adding in a twirl as the students all got to their feet, parading out of the benches like a chaotic marching band, with flailing arms and pin-wheeling legs. He had to sing over their yelps and the continued confusion of the parents.

The administration behind them continued to fake their own confusion until Cowell himself jumped into the fray on the stage, doing the choreography with Zayn and Liam, trying to keep up with it all. Like this, he was the epitome of dogged determination.

“ _And I couldn’t help it I just had to kiss the teacher_ , Louis sang, before throwing his cap in the air, passing the mic to Cowell as he raced down the aisle, followed by Liam, Zayn and then all of the other students, throwing their caps up and tripping over their own feet.

“ _What a mad day!_ ” Cowell sang-said, and while the whole student body left through those archaic doors. His coworkers joined in behind him, doing improvised riffs and dancing around.

Outside, Louis and the students had their getaway down: they would hop on bikes, and ride to the nearby lake to celebrate their entry into adulthood with a summery pizazz.

As they zipped down the bumpy, winding pathways towards the “secret spot”, an area rife with nights out skinny dipping and drinking, they continued singing, riding on their euphoric haze of the stunt they just pulled. Smiling and laughing as they arrived to the pier, they abandoned their bikes.

Some tore their shirts off and jumped, some just watched as their classmates splashed around like children.

Louis, Zayn and Liam took their spots, watching the groups afar in contemplative silence.

“What a way to start the rest of our lives,” Louis said, breaking the sun-kissed silence with his smiling sentiment. Liam ducked his head into Zayn’s shoulder, so insanely _happy_ that he almost couldn’t believe it.

“Just remember that no matter what happens, one thing will never change,” Zayn said

“What?” Louis asked, joining the growing cuddle pile by throwing his legs over Zayn’s getting closer to both of them.

“We will always be Louis and the diamonds” he said, and they all broke in to uncontrollable laughter. Eventually, they calmed down.

“So,” said Zayn, breaking the calm, “other than Louis and the Diamonds, what are your plans for the future?”

“I’m going to move to Ontario for that management job, it’s a killer position, I can’t pass it up.”

“Officially?” Zayn asked, remembering more than a few late-night monologues about Liam’s conflicting feelings about possibly leaving the UK indefinitely.

“Yeah. How about you? What’s your verdict on that grad program?” Liam asked.

“I said yes. I think teaching is going to be great for me,” he answered, before elbowing Louis in a silent prompt to get him to add his own future to the pot.

“Traveling,” he said simply, as if it were as simple as that.

“Where?”

“There’s this little island in Greece, called Kalokairi, you can only get there with a ferry and it’s paradise. Nothing but stars and trees and classic architecture. I don’t know what I’ll do after that, but I wanna start there,”

“When are you leaving?”

“Tonight, I’m getting on the plane to Athens, and then I’ll make my way to the port.”

“What?!” they asked in unison, horrified looks painted over their faces, previously so happy and calm.

“Yeah. I didn’t want to wait.”

“But what about us? What about parties and-”

“It’s Greece, guys. This might sound cheesy, but I just feel like I need to be there, like it’s fate.”

“You’re an odd one, Louis Tomlinson,” said Liam, fondly and sadly. This ended the conversation, causing them to just hang on to each other, watching their youth fade away as one by one, kids got out of the lake and left. Finally they were alone, and Louis had to go.

The taxi cab ride to the airport was short, but it felt like forever, as he watched the town he’d known for the last four years flash in a mess of neon and chipped-paint signs.

He lugged his bags to the airport, eventually stepping on the airplane steps themselves, trying to quash the vague sensation that he was diving headfirst into his future.

Athens was on the horizon, and after that?

Who knows...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Louis was giddy, he was in Greece. He was actually in Greece and for the next three months, he was going to live as a Greek would. He wanted to cry with excitement. This was the dream.

Louis steps off the plane, and bustles himself through the airport, exuding as much swagger as possible to cover up the anxieties pinging around in his brain. He orders a croissant at an airport kiosk, and tries to balance eating and walking with carrying his luggage.

The second he steps outside, into the brisk summer air, reality starts to hit him, and he can feel the projected confidence fade with every step. He walks in front of the airport, trying to stay under the shade of the awning.

He can feel the soreness of the luggage pulling down on his shoulders, of the strain of sitting in a plane for hours on end, and it starts to make his steps drag on the cobblestone, and his eyelashes feel heavy. There’s sweat on his forehead, and he starts to wonder if this was a bad idea the whole time.

He takes a deep breath and tries to shake off all his thoughts.

He gets into a taxi and asks to be driven to the port, there he buys a ticket for the next ferry to Kalokairi and prays he is making the right decision.

The journey there isn’t long. It takes about 40 minutes for the ferry to bring the guests across to the little island. One by one, everyone gets off.

Louis can see people reuniting with their relatives or walking up the steps among the hill all the way to the top. He doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t know anyone and has no idea if there even is a place for him to stay. So naturally he follows a group of people who seem like tourists just like himself.

God, the steps are so many, Louis has to climb up a whole mountain. The landscaping opened up once he reached the top, he is surrounded by trees, the view is beautiful.

Just like the book he had read said, Louis feels like he is on the edge off the world, ready to fall off.

Right at the top of the stairs he is faced with a big, wooden, blue door. The sign above it reads “Bella Donna”, the building is pure white and contrasting with the surrounding nature. His curiosity peaks, he _has_ to enter.

He walked inside and before he could even approach the front desk a young woman came up to him, ”Gemma” her nametag said.

“Welcome!” she said, holding her hand out towards him. “We are so happy to have you here!”

Louis smiled at her, lifting his sunglasses on his head . The hotel seemed old and simple, something Louis wasn’t really used to, Louis is used to wealth and luxuries. However, he was welcomed so warmly he couldn’t help but think that maybe he would enjoy his stay here.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, taking her hand for a handshake. “I am happy to be here.”

They made it to the reception, there an even younger boy stoop up from his seat with a dimpled smile. He extended his arm, a leather bracelet resting on his wrist. His long chocolate curls were hidden under a gorgeous fedora.

“Welcome!”

“Thank you!”

“My name is Harry and I’m one of the employees here” he said resting his hands on the wooden desk in front of him. His fingers were long and he was wearing various rings. “I’ll be happy to help you with whatever you need”

“Ehm I would like to check in..” Louis said while pulling out his passport and wallet.

“Amazing, I will check you in right away.” Harry was close to Louis’ age yet he still treated him like a respected adult, that was a little bit weird, Louis thought, he couldn’t help but feel a little flattered though.

Harry was typing on the computer and after a while he disappeared to go get Louis’ room keys. He got back holding a pair of keys with a little watermelon keychain.

“Your room is 3B sir, follow me”

Louis picked up his luggage and followed after the younger boy out on the backyard and into a hallway until they reached his door.

“This is it, enjoy your stay.”


	2. Chapter 2

The late-night scene on Kalokairi wasn’t… the best. But, that wasn’t the reason that Louis had come here, was it? He had come to run away from his obligations, and this was the best place to do it.

He had read an old sailor’s tale that if you sailed from the mystical docks of the island and kept on towards the sunrise, you would fall off the edge of the world.

It was just the earth, the sky, and the ocean.

Although there was only one bar on the entire island,

Louis quite liked it. It was a dingy sort of place, with gaudy ocean-themed decor. There was also only one band that played at the bar, and although Louis wasn’t a fan of Greek rock music, it was loud and the incomprehensible lyrics drowned out any other thoughts that were threatening to cross his mind.

As the sharp taste of carbonated beer slid down his throat, Louis relaxed into his bar seat, eyes scanning his surroundings. There were only two other Greeks at the bar on this fine Friday afternoon, but that wasn’t unusual for an island with a population of a little over fifty.

After the fifth song, Louis decided to call it a night. Despite all of the drinks being free, he left a few euros at the bar anyways. As he travelled back to the place he was staying, his skin started to sweat from the humidity, and clouds had begun to fill the night sky. His suspicions were confirmed when the first clap of thunder resounded across island: a tropical storm.

His shoulders hunched as he sighed. This would be the first time he would have to experience bad weather since he arrived; the beauty of the island made it seem as if no bad could ever mar the island’s illusion of paradise. He quickened his pace to get out of the rain, hoping he would make it back to his hotel room in time. 

As he was making his way up to the hotel the rain got heavier and heavier. A rush of cold wind went through Louis’ body, the thunders blocked off any other sound. Louis’ head was throbbing he felt like he could pass out. It was all happening so quickly. One time it was hot and sunny and then seconds later it was pouring rain. He was scared, Louis was alone, trying to walk up a mountain hill in the middle of a storm, there was no sign of any cars or motorbikes. 

It was only when he stumbled over a rock and he fell on the muddy ground he heard an engine approaching. His clothes were now dirty and his right ankle was bothering him. As the noise got louder Louis could see that it was an old farmer’s truck approaching him. He tried to get up to get the driver’s attention but the pain on his right foot made it impossible. He only hoped he wouldn’t get run over.

To his surprise, the car stopped, the door closing with a loud thud. “Hey, uh, sir....?” the man says, Louis would laugh if his back didn’t hurt so much. “...Do you need help?” the stranger asks.

Louis doesn’t have the energy to respond so he just nods hoping the man would help him. He then felt a pair of strong arms being wrapped around his weak torso. Whoever this man was he helped him get up and get inside the truck. Louis was dizzy from the couple of beers he drank prior and couldn’t make up his savior completely. It took him quite a while to calm down and realize who the man driving was.

It was the younger boy from the hotel, the one who gave him his keys a couple days prior. Louis was caught by surprise, he wasn’t expecting that at all. Harry didn’t know him, he could be a kidnapper, a rapist, anything really, he was a complete stranger to Harry, yet he still helped him. It was so surreal.

“Why did you help me, I could be dangerous” Louis asked genuinely confused.

“Are you?”

Louis didn’t know how to respond, no, he wasn’t dangerous but that doesn’ t mean that there it couldn’t be anyone else in his place who actually was.

“I’m not but someone could be, be careful who you _save_ with your erm... with your truck?” Louis hesitates.

“I only _save_ people who I think are worth saving.”

“I- I am worth saving?”

“Would you prefer to get struck by lightning?”

“No of course not, okay whatever, you need to let me make it up to you though” Louis insists as he tries to step out of the car, his ankle still hurting.

“What do you have in mind?” Harry asks with a small grin growing on his face.

“How about I buy you a drink and you keep me company?” Louis suggests hoping the younger boy will accept the offer.

“Okay sure, a drink would be good.”

________________________________________________

A couple hours later after the storm has calmed and they both have changed in to clean clothes, they settle down on the bar, and take a two people table in a corner, right beneath some rosy lights. Louis stumbles over an order of “Beer? Or do you prefer wine?”, and they go back to their conversation.

“So I’m telling you, as a society, we’ve stopped evolving. Theoretically, survival of the fittest still fit, but we wouldn’t survive if robots or aliens take over,” Harry went on

“You’re kind of a dork.”

Harry blushed, scratching the back of his head, “S-Sorry.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

The taller male gave Louis a curious look as if it just hit him that he was flirting. The other was a dork, but he was cute.

To say the least, Harry really wasn’t the kind of guy Louis would usually go for. He was a really sweet guy who held the door open and complemented Louis often, which he liked, but he was a giant dork. It was cute the way he went on about video games and music and whatever TV show was his favorite at the moment.

Still Harry was the first person he met. He didn't have to spend time with him. It was his decision and Louis made it clear that Harry was free to go where he wanted.

“So, you’re from England, right? Or do you just have, like, a really thick accent?” Harry asks, his foot tapping a bit on the wood floors below them.

“Yeah, born and raised in Doncaster. How about you?”

“Manchester, baby!” he replies, a bit too loudly.

“Really?” Louis says, his eyebrow dipping for a second as his eyes scan over Harry’s tattooed arms.

“Are you here because of your job?”

“Kinda… my dad’s a banker and he is trying to get me in to the business but you see, I’m not really interested in sitting behind a desk, I want to create, that’s why I’m here, to live while I’m still young, make unforgettable memories and get inspiration for my book.”

“Your book? Are you an author?” Harry asks with a clear excitement in his voice.

“No, at least not yet.... maybe in the future.”

“I assure you, you will have plenty of memories by the time you leave the island,” Harry pauses, “....oh when are you leaving by the way?”

“End of August I think, maybe earlier if there’s nothing keeping me here, but what do you mean, how am I going to make so many memories?” Louis asks amused.

“Well I could show you around if you’d like, considering I have been living here since I was pretty young, I know this place inside and out, I can show you it’s secrets and beauties.”

Louis can feel his heart beating faster and his smile getting bigger. “I don’t know Harry you basically _just_ met me ” Louis says, trying to balance his logic with the urge to just dive in to the younger mans arms and let him show him the world.

Harry nods and looks behind him as the band strikes up some rumbling tune and when Harry turns to meet Louis’ eyes, absolutely gleaming with determination.

“ _My my.._ ” he begins to sing, slowly rising from his chair. Louis lets his head turn upwards to keep bewildered eye contact. He’s too shocked still to even ask what Harry was doing.

“ _At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender… oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way,_ ” Harry continues as Louis whips his head around, blushing a bit at the attention Harry was beginning to attract. The band was catching on, judging by the way they oriented themselves closer to their cozy little table.

“ _The history book on the shelf,_ ” sings Harry, making a dorky ‘book’ motion with his hands, miming like he was flipping the pages and reading them intently, “ _has always repeated itself…_ ”

He holds out his hand, inviting Louis to join in, and with a nervous smile, Louis takes it, letting himself rise up, hands joined above their lunches.

“ _Waterloo_ ,” they sing together, beginning a smooth, energetic sway, shifting forward and backwards. Harry takes a sliding step away from the table, almost tripping on the carpet, silently inviting Louis to follow him in.

“ _I was defeated you won the war,_ ” Harry sings pulling Louis closer, into some jaunty waltz that bumps up against the sides of other tables.

“ _Promise to love you forevermore,_ ” Harry continues, before releasing Louis’ grasp to run to the band, letting himself be perfectly framed by them as he continues with a “ _woah, woah, woah, woah Waterloo!_ ”.

The waiters around them begin their own choreography, perfectly in sync. The people in the bar are clapping along, and Louis feels positively high on the energy that rushes through the room. Harry jumps onto a chair, and it doesn’t even feel inappropriate or overly boisterous, it just feels like he is doing his thing.

“ _Couldn’t escape if I wanted to,_ ” Louis sings, giving into the song with a spin and lifted arms. Some waiter pulls him into a dace, before he’s pulled into another, then another, then another, before he lands right in front of Harry and his toothy smile.

“ _Knowing my fate is to be with you,_ ” they sing together, as tables are pulled out of their way to allow for even more pandemonium on the bar floor. All together, they sing another _woah woah woah woah_ through their smiles.

It’s the perfect collage of chaos, from an elderly couple doing the Macarena, to Louis, dancing and laughing as if he were free as a bird.

Amidst the rushing sea of jubilation, Louis finds Harry and holds onto his shoulders, “I’m in!” he yells over the blaring instruments wide smiles covering both of their faces.

______________________________________________

Island weather was temperamental, but it was beautiful the morning after a storm. Louis opened his eyes, noting his surroundings groggily. His face scrunched up with confusion as he realized he was in an unknown bedroom. His gaze falls on the arm chair across from the bed, a fedora resting on it’s right arm.

Amidst his panic from the storm last night, he couldn’t remember much of what he had done. Taking a moment to orient himself, he realized he had spent the night dirking with Harry and harassed the poor man into cuddling him, apparently.

Heat creeped into his cheeks as flashes of his rather embarrassing behavior started to come back to him. He quickly scrambled off the bed, checking to make sure all of his clothes were in one piece, and he made his way down the stairs. He didn’t know where he was or where he was going.

He tried to push his wild hair down so he would look somewhat presentable if on his way out he stumbled upon anyone, but nothing seemed to want to cooperate with him today. As he trudged down the last step of the staircase, he could hear the distinct snap of wood as the panels caved and he made a hole straight through the floor.

“Fuck! This is not my fucking day!” He yelled, tugging his foot out of the crevice, and swearing again.

It was just one thing after the other wasn’t it? He had spent all of his money on plane tickets to this godforsaken island, so there was no way he was going to be able to pay to fix this.

At the noise, the presumed owner of the house came storming into the hallway from the kitchen, a spatula in hand. “Are you alright?!” he asked, and Louis took that as a good sign— at least he seemed more concerned about Louis’ well being than the current state of the floor.

The man bent down to inspect his ankle, taking note of the splinters and large gash along the side of his foot.

Louis hissed. “God, is it bad?”

The man just bit his lip. “I hope you don’t need stitches, there is no hospital on the island, but I can at least help remove the splinters. I think have a first aid kit in my bag. Go sit at the dining table.” He ordered, rushing up the stairs, careful to avoid the gaping hole in the floor.   
  
“The table won’t cave in on me, will it?” Louis mumbled sarcastically, but Harry seemed to have caught it, laughing: “Honestly, I’m not sure.” He said and went to get his bag with a chuckle.

“So… considering how much we’ve both gone through over the past twenty-four hours, I think that’s enough memories for now.” The two were settled at the dining table in the kitchen, Louis’ foot in the taller’s lap.

“That’s what you call memories? And I thought you were a fun person.” Harry said focusing on removing the splinters.

“Excuse you, I am a very fun person, ouch,” he stopped and let out a shaky breath from the pain. “.... and I will prove it to you”

“Oh yeah? And how will you do that?”

“Well since I’m not only a fun person but also a very spontaneous one, you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Sure, whatever you say big guy.”

Louis smiled, pausing before looking down shyly. “I’m sorry again… about the night before. We barely know each other and I’ve already asked you for like, five favors.”

Harry ran his hand through his own hair, unsure himself how he was able to handle this much stress without exploding. “You’re kind of a handful, but I enjoy a little bit of noise I guess. Also, it’s nice to hear someone speak English after so long, so you’re not all bad.”

Louis batted his eyelashes at him. “Are you sure you’re not being nice because I’m pretty?”

Harry laughed breathlessly, a lilt of sarcasm in his tone, and he lightly hit Louis’ thigh. “That’s hilarious. You’re hilarious.”

Louis pouted as Harry continued to laugh. The air around them was oddly light. Louis had never met anyone like Harry before.

He had felt practically untouchable back at home, but Harry had kicked him, interrogated him, cuddled him, _and_ talked back to him. The only one who would _ever_ really talk back to him was his two best friends, everyone else ignored him. However, in the span of twenty-four hours Harry had done much more than that without even batting an eyelash.

Perhaps that’s what made it so much easier to talk to him. He had barged into Louis’ life and broken his barriers so quickly.

He leaned back watching as Harry was carefully wrapping his ankle with a bandage.

________________________________________

“Where are you going?”

Louis spun around guiltily.

He had been planning on escaping without Harry knowing, but the creaky wooden floors had betrayed him.

The two had spent most of the morning together, and it was on the cusp of the afternoon now. He had wanted to ask if he wanted to come along to the bar, the words on the tip of his tongue — but he was scared they were becoming too chummy too quickly.

“Out..?” Louis responded awkwardly.

Harry bit his lip, something Louis had noticed he did quite often. “Can I come with? It would be nice to have some company this evening.”

Louis’ brows relaxed. Perhaps he was being too formal, Harry seemed the type to want to make fast friends. Louis’ stomach churned with excitement. “Uh, yeah, sure. I’m just going to the main square.”

Harry smiled giddly. He ran out the door ahead of Louis, shoes already in hand. “Let’s go!”

Reaching the plaza, Louis was practically bouncing. They once again ended up at the bar.

“This is fucking fantastic! I love this island!” Louis exclaimed, laughing along to the aggressively sensual Grecian rock music. The leader of the usual band was in his face, singing a raunchy tune in horrible pitch, and it was hilarious. Harry smiled, taking a sip of the fucking awful beer they had just been served.

Even though Louis didn’t know any of the words to the obscure songs they were singing, he sang along to each and every one, and it was the most hilarious things Harry had ever seen.

By the fourth song of unintelligible babbling on Louis part, the leader of the band stepped down from the stage and thrust a microphone in his face. He seemed to want him to sing, and the boy blushed. “Could I..?”

Harry nudged him under the table. “Go for it. There’s no one else here and there’s nothing you could do that would make me judge you.” he gibed.

Louis puffed his cheeks, kicking the taller under the table. Harry lifted his brow, as if challenging him to take to the stage. “I’m going to do it, but not because you said that.”

Louis huffed before grabbing the microphone out of the singer’s hand and sauntering up to the stage. He lifted his eyes to the ceiling to think for a moment, before clearing his throat into the mic. Harry smirked, ready to see Louis embarrass himself, when he found that the result was… quite the opposite.

_Take it easy, with me please_

_Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze_

_Take your time, make it slow  
Andante, Andante   
Just let the feeling grow_

Harry’s ears rang, his mind getting lost in the sound of Louis’ sugar-sweet voice ringing through the bar. The younger smiled cheekily at Louis at a particularly long note, barely giving the older a chance to breathe. 

_Make your fingers soft and light_ _  
Let your body be the velvet of the night  
Touch my soul, you know how   
Andante, Andante   
Go slowly with me now_

_I’m your music_

_I’m your song_

_Play me time and time again and make me strong_

_Make me sing, Make me sound_

_Andante, Andante_

_Tread lightly on my ground_

_Andante, Andante_

_Oh please don’t let me down_

Halfway into the chorus, the guitarist picked up the melody, and Louis smiled, moving his hips loosely around to the beat. Harry couldn’t help the rush of blood to his cheeks as Louis pointed towards him while doing a bunch of extremely outdated dance moves - he’s sure he hasn’t seen some of these since the 80’s.

_There's a shimmer in your eyes  
Like the feeling of a thousand butterflies   
Please don't talk, go on, play   
Andante, Andante   
And let me float away_

_I’m your music_

_I’m your song_

_Play me time and time again and make me strong_

_Make me sing, Make me sound_

_Andante, Andante_

_Tread lightly on my ground_

_Andante, Andante_

_Oh please don’t let me down_

Although he hadn’t known this man for long, by the ease he was dancing, Harry could tell that these moves were so very _Louis_.

The atmosphere in the bar shifted, seeming lighter and less dreary. Everyone watched, rapt, as Louis stepped down from the stage, a shy smile on his face.

“How did I do?”

A slow smile creeped onto Harry’s face, and he broke into a soft laugh as he was unable to find the right words.

“Well, at least you have one redeeming quality.” He joked, tipsy. On what, though, he wasn’t sure; he had had only one beer. Louis giggled, in the way that a grown man does, of course -- a high pitched, bell-like sound falling from his lips.

Harry ordered another round of for the two of them, and they naturally lapsed into conversation.

“Where did you learn to sing like that? You had me fooled, acting all shy.” He asked.

Louis scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. “I was in a 70’s cover band back in high-school, I guess I picked up a few things… As you said, it’s really my only redeeming quality. You weren’t expecting that, right?” He chuckled.

“No. I thought you were going to embarrass yourself and I was going to hold it over you forever.”

“Hey! You said you wouldn’t judge!” Louis’ face did that… that _thing_ it did when he was angry. His cheeks puffed up with air like a chipmunk, and his nose scrunched up like a growling dog. Harry knew it should have been ugly, but he made it work.

“I was kidding!” Harry guffawed, his mouth falling open as he leaned in to pinch the olders nose.

Louis swatted his hand away dramatically, leaning his head back and away from his reach. “But, I’m happy I did it, it was fun! You should come up with me next time.”

“No, I could never. You would hold that over my head forever.” Harry tilted his head, eyes observing him in a new light. “I’m happy you liked this place, though. I didn’t know whether you’d have the sense of humor to enjoy it.”

Louis grinned widely. “This place is so adorable!” -- It really wasn’t the best, but Harry nodded along anyways. –

“How long have you been here? You said you’ve been living here for a while but you never explained why or how?” Louis continued.

“My dad is English and my mom Greek...” Harry started. ”..My sister and I were born and raised in Manchester because that’s where our parents met. After a couple of years my mother wanted to bring us here for my birthday and show us where she grew up in so we came here, we all fell in love with the place. We had nothing so my dad decided to turn an abounded farmhouse into a hotel. For the first years that was enough but then more and more tourists found out about this place so we had to expand.” He raised his gaze to see if he was boring Louis but he was genuinely interested to learn more about this young, beautiful man.

“So yeah we built some more buildings and we ran it as a hotel as a family, unfortunately my mother passed away shortly after.”

“I’m so sorry Harry” Louis says with a sad voice.

“It’s okay, really, anyway, that is why the hotel is called ‘Bella Donna’ in memory of her.” Harry finishes and Louis gives him a knowingly smile.

“Thank you, for sharing that with me.”

Harry shrugs and gets up. “So you haven’t seen the sunset yet” it comes off more like a statement than a question.

Louis’ smile seem to grow slightly. “No, it was so cloudy all week, and then it rained yesterday. My plans were completely ruined.”

Harry looked at his watch. “Well, it’s still early, we could go see it if you wanted. I know a place.”

Louis’ entire demeanor seemed to brighten, and the bar brightened along with it.

__________________________________________

When Harry had pointed to where they would be going, he smirked mischievously as Louis’ jaw practically dropped to the ground.

There was only one windy path that went up to the vista point, and it was a hike, to say the least. Harry didn’t mind, coercing Louis with beautiful scenery and wonderful company, if he may say so himself. The man flicked his shoulder that that.

Louis was panting heavily by the time they reached the highest point of the island, sweat tracing the contour of his neck and dripping down his shirt. In an attempt to distract him, Harry told him how he had discovered a little abandoned temple that faced the western sea while he was hiking up to the highest point of the island. He explained that the view of the sunset from behind the quaint building was completely unobstructed, allowing him to take in the true majesty of the so-called ‘end of the world.’

Louis noticed that the temple itself was a sweet little building that was falling apart at the edges, clearly needing lots of tender love and care. The place seemed more like a ruin than a temple, the ghosts of what once a lovely communion destroyed to nothing more than a graveyard. Vines dotted with little purple bluebells grew on the side of the off-white doors, and there were muddled greek scriptures ingrained on the remaining walls. Statues of Aphrodite clung to their pedestals for dear life littered the area, the only indication that this place _had_ been anything at all.

The sun was just kissing the horizon when Harry took Louis’ wrist in his own to lead him behind the temple. The sky had turned a golden yellow, streaks of a gorgeous purples and pinks painted above them. The ocean seemed to be made of liquid gold, the waves like paint strokes.

Harry had been to the top of this hill several times over the past years, but there was something so different about the sight-- now that he was seeing it with someone else. The sunset was beautiful, no doubt, but there was a different sense of warmth that engulfed his body as he heard the man next to him swoon at the scene, a small gasp falling out of Louis’ lips as his eyes seemed to grow misty.

After a moment of quiet contemplation between the two, Louis turned to the taller. His voice came out soft, barely carrying over the wind. “Thank you, Harry.”

________________________________________________________

“You said you're traveling to write a book? What’s it about?”

Louis decided to walk further down the docks. Harry stopped him for a moment to take a selfie. Louis grinned as he leaned against the other and smiled brightly, not minding his picture being taken.

“About finding love while traveling,” Louis replied, posing for the picture.

Harry nearly dropped his phone, but caught it quickly, muttering a small apology. Louis raised a brow, an amused expression on his face, “You okay there?”

The other offered a dorky smile, lifting the camera again “Totally. So, um, it’s like about you?”

“No, not really,” Louis shrugged, walking over to a display. “But how can I write about it if I don’t experience it, you know? It’ll make it believable.”

Harry watched the other for a moment. When Louis turned back to look at him, Harry smiled and made his way over to him. Louis smiled back, holding out his hand to the other, “I heard about the museum. Wanna take me to it?”

The taller male stared at the hand before taking it in his own, intertwining their fingers before nodding his head dumbly, “Whatever you say.”

_____________________________________________________

The first weeks went by quickly. Harry took a break from working at the hotel. Louis spent most of his time in the centre, enjoying being somewhere new. It was so amazing and Harry gave great advice on places to go to eat and hang out.

He did spend a lot of his time with Harry. It was evident that the other was smitten with him. Louis wasn’t blind. He didn’t mind the attention either.

“You’re going to break his heart.”

Louis called Zayn on Skype, missing his best friend like crazy. He tried to as often as he could, but he did spend a lot of nights out with Harry. The homesickness wasn't as bad as he was expecting, but he wanted to talk to Zayn and tell him everything about his experiences.

The younger male frowned, “I would never.”

“Oh my god, yes you would because that's what you do! You’re a serial heartbreaker,” Zayn pointed out, frowning, “Have you forgotten what you did to John? He still asks about you all the time. Or that pretty exchange student? She went home early because of you! Oh! And that one kid in the fifth grade? He had to change schools because you made him cry when you checked 'no' on the 'do you like me' quiz. There was also that girl, Eleanor, from your dance club. She tried to break you leg and then cried after because she felt so bad when you smiled at her and called her pretty when she cried. And have you forgotten you promised to come back?"

Louis pouted, “Zayn! Stop! This is making me feel bad.”

“But you need to hear it, Lou. It's like you fall in love really easily and when you wake up the next day, you fall out of love and find someone else,” Zayn sighed, resting his chin in his hand, “You just don’t realize the effect you have on people. You look at everyone like they are so important. I love you so much, Louis, but you are. I'm not saying this to be mean, but you have a trail of broken hearts that follow you."

“I don't do it on purp-“

“I know, Louis, but that feeling of having someone like you, someone who has a way of making you feel special… it’s hard for them. I’ve seen first hand what you do,” Zayn smiles softly, but it was a sad smile, it made Louis feel guilty, “I know you are trying to find inspiration, but try not to hurt people along the way.”

Louis didn’t realize any of this. He always was really popular with boys and girls. He always got the most chocolate on Valentine’s day. He had many boyfriends and girlfriends and they lasted a bit, but Louis was never so in love he couldn’t see his life without them. He really hadn't realized how he left things. They always seemed like good breakups, no real backlash.

“What should I do?”

“I’m not saying don’t have fun. If you find someone worth the time, sure, have at it but make it clear there is no chance at real love. You’ll be leaving in some months. Don’t hurt this kid. From the sounds of it, he’s already obsessed with you,” Zayn advised, a little pleased Louis asked.

“So I can still go out with him?”

Zayn chuckled, “As long as you make it clear that is all you want from him.”

Louis reared his chin on his hand and pouted, “I guess you’re right.”

“You guess? Louis William Tomlinson!”

Louis chuckled softly, “Relax. I’m kidding. I won’t hurt him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! it means a lot!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_I've seen you twice, in a short time  
Only a week since we started  
It seems to me, for every time  
I'm getting more open-hearted_

__

I was an impossible case  
No-one ever could reach me  
But I think I can see in your face  
There's a lot you can teach me  
So I wanna know

____

What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow

_____ _

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know  
The name of the game

_____ _

_________________________________

_____ _

The next day, Louis woke up to a loud hacking noise outside the window.

_____ _

There hadn’t been a storm last night, so he was relieved to finally get some much needed sleep. However, incessant pounding early in the morning had completely killed his mood, and his head had been thrown into a migraine.

_____ _

Tossing the covers off his legs harshly, he stormed down the steps, careful to avoid the still-unpatched pothole at the end. He grumbled to himself, his eyes red and ready to kill if need be. Why did he fall asleep at Harry’s house _again_?

_____ _

Stepping outside, a rush of cool air hit his face, relaxing his tensed muscles and soothing his headache. He took a deep breath, finally getting a chance to orient himself with his surroundings. Lifting his hand to cover his eyes from the glaring sun, he was greeted with a sight for sore eyes.

_____ _

Harry was just outside the house, standing in the morning heat. His shirt was nowhere to be found, and he was… _cutting wood?_

_____ _

All of the curses at the tip of Louis’ tongue had been swallowed back down, and he stared. Upon noticing Harry standing out on the patio, he smiled, waving at him in all his sweaty glory.

_____ _

“Good morning!” His deep voice resounded through the still air. Louis remained silent. “I found an axe in the basement — I thought I could use some excess wood to patch up the floor. Sorry, did I wake you?” Harry asked, using his forearm to wipe the sheen of sweat off of his forehead.

_____ _

Louis’ legs buckled, seeming to have turned into jelly. He leant against a support beam on the patio, hoping to God it wouldn’t break under him. “No, you didn’t. Carry on.” He squeaked in a small voice, waving him off.

_____ _

The latter tilted his head in confusion, his bouncy, sweat-soaked curls bouncing at the action. He didn’t linger too long, though, simply throwing a glance in Louis’ direction before returning to the task at hand.

_____ _

Louis let out a hough of hot air, unconsciously biting his bottom lip. Harry’s abs were—dare he say it— _rippling_ as he cut down on the wood. Harry was ripped, and Louis now understood how the man was able to trek all the way up to the temple without breaking a sweat. His chocolate abs were tanned by the sun, glistening as if warm oil had been freshly applied to the contours of his muscles. The sunset from the night before could barely compare. His hands itched to touch, but he held back by placing them behind his back.

_____ _

“Are you feeling okay?” Harry asked between strokes, his incessant hacking drawling on in the background.

_____ _

“Hmm..?” Louis asked lazily, fanning himself lightly. It wasn’t extremely hot out, but the sight in front of him was enough for him to feel sweat prickle at his temples. He was brought back to reality when Harry stopped hacking away at the wood completely.

_____ _

“You were crying in your sleep last night, are you feeling better?” Harry asked again lowly, the axe now hanging at his side.

_____ _

Louis startled, not expecting the sudden change of subject. He recovered quickly before replying. “Ah, yeah I… I wasn’t crying. I tend to make a lot of noises in my sleep, I guess.” His eyes drifted away, and he scratched the back of his head, flushing. “It’s stupid.”

_____ _

_____ _

Harry left the axe in the block of wood, and leant against it. “So, my suspicions have been confirmed. You _are_ a puppy.” he joked, and Louis smiled.

_____ _

“Well, my suspicions are that _you,_ ” he paused, tilting his head, “seem to be in a good mood today.” he rebuked teasingly.

_____ _

Harry took a minute to admire Louis’ profile. Louis was right, he was in a particularly good mood since last night.

_____ _

They had walked back to his house in the cool evening and talked about everything and anything. Harry had led them back a different, slightly longer route than he had brought them, and if Louis noticed then he hadn’t commented on it.

_____ _

It had been years since he had had a good conversation with someone-- there always seemed to be an alternative motive to every conversation when you had money. Harry was seemingly so open about his life that it had been so easy to talk about things that weren’t work or love or money. Louis talked about his sister back home, his love of the beach, the book he had read that brought him to the island.

_____ _

It had been during the conversation that he had realized the sad fact that he had been on his _dream_ island for weeks and he had spent most of his time there brooding. One would think it would be impossible to even _think_ about brooding on such a lovely island, but Louis was stuck in his past, unable to move on. Within two days, Harry had brought him out of his head and gave him permission to enjoy the island.

_____ _

“Well, my favorite band is playing in town tonight.” He smiled widely.

_____ _

“Oh?” Louis cocked his brow with a smirk, knowing exactly where this was going. 

_____ _

_________________________

_____ _

_____ _

They made their way down to the bar for the second time that weekend, but there seemed to be something a little... _off_ about Louis. On the way there, he seemed more contemplative and closed off than he had been the day before. He was quiet, eyes wandering off to the horizon more than once as Harry had been explaining the time he went fishing on his third day here. The younger had felt so much lighter that day, but he couldn’t help but feel worried over Louis’ strange demeanor.

_____ _

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Harry finally asked after the third song had ended.

_____ _

Louis looked up, his lips falling open at the suddenness of the comment. “I’m fine, why?”

_____ _

“You seem sort of closed off today. I would have expected you to be dancing up on the stage by now” His voice tapered off at the end of this statement, unsure how much he could ask before crossing a line.

_____ _

Louis took a deep breath before blowing into his beer bottle to make a small whistling sound. “I don’t know… I guess I’m thinking about what I’m going to do from now on.”

_____ _

Harry tilted his head worriedly. “What do you mean?”

_____ _

“Well, I’ve spent all my money already. I want to stay here longer but I have nothing to do, I don’t even know how I’m going to pay for my room, which I’m sorry I haven’t been using.” Louis took a sip of his beer, finding it empty. He sluggishly held it out to the taller. “I think I need something stronger.”

_____ _

Harry’s lips formed a thin line as he flagged down the bartender for a vodka-tonic. Guilt washed over him as he thought he was partially responsible for Louis’ mood. Louis closed his eyes for a moment; seemingly trying to find the courage to continue.

_____ _

“The truth is... I’ve been running away from home. After finishing high-school in England, I was supposed to start working with my dad. It probably sounds stupid, but my home life… it was just so _stifling_.” He shuddered, his breath coming out in puffs. “I was pushed to study all of the time, biology, chemistry, math-- when all I wanted to do was read romance novels and sing.” He looked into Harry’s eyes, before chuckling at his own stupidity.

_____ _

“I convinced my parents to send me to London after i graduated so i could take a gap year, but I think they realized that I wouldn’t want to leave the literal birthplace of romantic literature,” He chuckled, but it seemed pained. “I left my parents, my home, everything… behind. And now, I don’t know whether I _can_ go back home…”

_____ _

“....I’m sorry for dumping all of that on you out of nowhere, alcohol makes me kind of a blabbermouth.” Louis added quickly, as the bartender served their drinks.

_____ _

Harry berated himself for not being able to comfort the other when he was being so vulnerable. “I… I know what you mean. Honestly, you have to have been through a lot of shit to want to escape to the end of the world, you know? And don’t worry about the room, I’ve been living alone almost my whole life it feels good to have some company.” He paused to think, looking up to the ceiling before continuing. “You seemed so happy. I knew it couldn’t have all been real.”

_____ _

Louis smirked, but the edges of his mouth held a tinge of sadness.

_____ _

Harry reached out to hold Louis’ hands in his, a sign of reassurance. It was the least he could do. “Louis… you aren’t a kid anymore. You don’t need to be under the control of your family. If you weren’t happy at home, you can give yourself permission to be happy now. Sometimes… you just need to leave the past in the past. That includes the people in it, too.” He contemplated, realizing that these weren’t empty words used to comfort a sad drunk. He truly meant it.

_____ _

He realized he hadn’t truly laughed until the day this little acapella-singing-puppy marched into his life singing old 70’s songs. Harry knew his work and obligations still existed in time and space, but he had decided to give himself permission to leave them waiting for a bit and enjoy this man’s company for as long as he could.

_____ _

The two lost souls continued to sit in silence, their hands threaded together, both reminiscing about very different, yet oddly, exactly the same problem.

_____ _

When they finally left the bar, it was already dark. They were both about halfway to intoxication, and Louis was still holding his hand. In fact, ever since he had confessed his sins to him, Louis hadn’t let go of Harry’s hand for even a moment.

_____ _

Harry observed their hands swinging back and forth through his drunken stupor. Louis seemed happier than ever, humming lightly as they made their way back home.

_____ _

Walking into the foyer of the house, Louis stopped and turned to Harry. “Thanks for today.” He paused. “And the night before…” he slurred afterwards.

_____ _

Harry chuckled. “It’s no problem.”

_____ _

Louis took a deep breath. “No, it’s just—” his eyes were tearing up, and he couldn’t stop himself. He’d like to say he was just an emotional drunk, but he was such a mess, regardless of whether he was drunk or sober.

_____ _

“I’m just really—really— th-thankful for all you’ve done for me, I know it doesn’t seem like a lot but a little kindness... It goes a long way.” He wiped at it eyes with the ball of his palms. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why—”

_____ _

Harry’s mind blanked. “Hey, you’re okay...” He awkwardly started, his drunkenness throwing away his tact several drinks ago. He placed his hand on Louis’ head, petting his hair down in an attempt to comfort him.

_____ _

Louis, being Louis ran into his body and threw his arms around his waist. Harry found himself with his hands hanging awkwardly in the air, just as they had the night before.

_____ _

“Crybaby.” he mumbled, and Louis laughed, but it sounded more like a sob since his voice was still raw from the tears.

_____ _

When Louis pulled back, they stared at each other for a moment, and the mood seemed to shift. Harry’s eyes dropped down to Louis’ lips, then flicked back up to his still-sparkling eyes.

_____ _

However, Harry’s consciousness didn’t let him make the first move, in case he was reading the mood wrong. A small wrinkle appeared on Louis’ forehead, his eyebrows coming together slightly, as if he was concentrating. He placed his hands firmly on Harry’s chest and got on his toes, finally tilting his head to lean closer, but never touching.

_____ _

“Is this okay?” He whispered against Harry’s lips.

_____ _

Harry nodded minutely against Louis’ mouth, his eyes slipping closed. Louis snorted before pulling Harry forward, taking his bottom lip in his own.

_____ _

Harry took the initiative to tilt his head, and--at that moment-- their lips seemed to come together in perfect sync. Louis let out a soft moan as Harry’s hands closed around his waist, fingers dropping into the back pockets of his tight-fitting jeans, pulling him closer.

_____ _

Louis softly slid his hands up from Harry’s chest to tug at his hair, the kiss escalating from a simple meeting of lips to a meeting of tongues and sweet, addicting saliva. Louis eyes opened droopily as Harry suckled on his tongue. Feeling a burst of affection for the man in front of him, Louis broke their lips apart and leaned in to nuzzle his nose against Harry’s own.

_____ _

He leaned back, a wide smile covering his face.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

_That day had been the start of a new life Louis had only dreamt of in the past._ Every morning, he woke up in Harry’s arms, before getting up to do the laundry while the other made breakfast. They would spend the afternoon together; sometimes in the den while the taller repaired the floor, and sometimes outside so Louis could admire him as he cut more wood. 

_____ _

Louis would go on walks and explore the island on his own, while Harry was working at the hotel. When Harry came back they’d have lunch together and lazily sing for hours on end.

_____ _

Louis even managed to get a job singing at the bar. It didn’t pay much, but he was happy he was doing something he actually enjoyed, rather than being stuck behind a desk. Harry would watch him from the same table every night, and Louis always felt safe and secure with his number one supporter in the audience.

_____ _

_They hadn’t labeled their relationship_ _until one night_ when the two were stargazing at their spot, behind the old, ruined temple. However, their session had turned into more of a -- “Louis stargazing while Harry stared at him” session. The older noticed his obvious ogling, letting out a relaxed breath before rolling onto his side, leaning over to smooch the taller’s cheek. Harry grabbed his hips tightly, pulling him in close. Using that to his advantage, Louis climbed into his lap. 

_____ _

After a moment of admiring one another, the younger bent down and whispered – “ _I know you’ll never ask, so… will you be mine?”_

_____ _

Louis’ eyes bulged out, surprised at the sudden proposition. But, it hadn’t really been sudden, had it? It had been weeks in the making. He kissed him immediately, biting Harry’s lip and pulling, letting out a low whisper of _yes._

_____ _

_The floor was completely repaired some days later._ _Harry_ grabbed Louis’ thin wrist in his own, dragging him inside of the house to show him his hard work. Louis giggled as Harry picked him up, spinning him around and kissing him fully on the lips. It was their _place_ now. 

_____ _

______________________________________

_____ _

They got back to the house both drenched and laughing.

_____ _

“I can’t believe you jumped in the water!” Harry exclaimed, practically drunk on laughter.

_____ _

“There was a dolphin! I couldn’t help it.” Louis replied, running his hand through his wet hair. 

_____ _

“Well, you didn’t need to drag me in too!” Harry guffawed, wringing his wet clothes out onto the floor.

_____ _

“Well, do you regret it?” Louis asked, a spark of mischievousness in his eyes. 

_____ _

Harry paused, rolling his eyes. “No, but are _you_ going to do the laundry? Greek style with all of the clips and strings?” He refuted, snaking an arm around Louis’ back, pulling him in to pinch his cheek with his other hand. 

_____ _

Louis batted the younger’s hand from his face, arching in his hold. “Fine, I can do the laundry, and you can make dinner. We can play house,” he smiled widely, showing off his canines, staring into Harry’s sparkling eyes daringly. 

_____ _

There was something about Harry’s eyes, the way he was looking at him-- full of mirth, and... something else. In a split second, one of _those_ moods came about again. The air felt heavy, thick with a certain magnetism between them _._ Harry met Louis’ hooded eyes head on, but he wouldn’t dare make a move.

_____ _

Louis huffed, realizing Harry wouldn’t give in. He stepped on his toes in a small revenge, and pulled him down by the neck. 

_____ _

When their lips met, it was wet and salty, but Louis licked his lips anyways. Harry pulled him in closer, cupping his plump butt in his palms. The kisses were soft, Louis pulling him in again and again like he needed Harry’s kisses to breathe. 

_____ _

After a moment of breathing against Louis’ lips to calm himself down, Harry pulled away. Noticing the annoyed look on Louis’ face, he leaned in to kiss his forehead, then his nose in apology.

_____ _

“Why won’t you ever kiss me first? You’re also always the first to pull away. What do you have to lose by being intimate with me?” He proclaimed, forcefully making the taller’s eyes meet his own. 

_____ _

Harry looked miffed for a moment, his mouth scrunching into a thin line, before he wrapped his arms around Louis’ head to pull him into a hug. He let out a long, drawn out breath. “I don’t want to pressure you into anything you don’t want. I want you to make all the decisions.” 

_____ _

Louis seemed to pause for a moment, blinking intermittently. Finally, he leaned up to peck Harry’s chin. “You better stop acting all gentlemanly before I fuck around and fall for you.” He whispered, his tone low.

_____ _

Harry smiled, smoothing his palms down Louis’ back before pulling him up and onto his chest.

_____ _

_____________________________

_____ _

_____ _

**_July 13 th _ **

_____ _

Their room lit up the minute the sun rose. Louis breathed in through his nose and cuddled his body backwards. Something warm and firm pressed against his back. He woke up enough to realize that the arms wrapped around his torso were not his own. He had his own hands under his pillow, Harry’s palm flat on the top of his chest.

_____ _

“Bloody hell. Again?” He never understood why no matter how they fell asleep, he always ended up cuddled up in Harry’s arms.

_____ _

Louis went to move but Harry’s hand shot out, preventing him from moving. Louis stopped, “What?”

_____ _

“Stay please?”

_____ _

Louis sighed happily “Okay.”

_____ _

Louis settled down, half his sight line blocked by Harry’s soft, wild hair, he blinked a few times. He smiled to himself, pressing his face against Harry’s skin.

_____ _

“Hey Lou..” Harry said.

_____ _

“Mhm” Louis hummed sleepily, comfortable as ever.

_____ _

“Today is my birthday and my sister said she wants to spend the day with me.” Harry said, burying his face on his pillow apologetically.

_____ _

“What? Harry! Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday you idiot.”

_____ _

“It’s not like it’s a big deal or anything, I don’t usually do much to celebrate, maybe blow some candles and that’s it. I don’t know what has gotten in to Gemma this year.” He pauses. “But yeah she wants us to spend the day together, I wasn’t sure she was being serious that’s why I didn’t say anything, I’m sorry, You could? Ehm.... I could ask her if you could join us.”

_____ _

Louis sat up straight taking a serious look. “Hey don’t be silly, you are going to spend the day with your sister, don’t worry about me, I’ll find something to do. Okay?”

_____ _

“Yeah Okay”

_____ _

“Now go back to sleep, you need rest,” Louis said leaning back to Harry’s embrace “and Harry?”

_____ _

Harry let out a hum in response. “Happy Birthday, love.” And with that they both drifted back asleep.

_____ _

A couple hours later Harry returned from his day with Gemma and Louis has a picnic basket prepared. He has made it his mission to celebrate Harry’s birthday Louis style.

_____ _

He was going to take him to the beach where he had a blanket already set. They were going to eat and drink while hearing the waves crush. Then Louis would help him climb the cliff so they could go diving while the sun sets. That’s all he had time to plan the rest of the night would be filled with spontaneous decisions.

_____ _

As soon as Harry steps in to the house he is being attacked by an overly excited Louis who is holding him close in to a bone crushing hug, leaving kisses all over his face and neck, whispering “happy birthday, happy birthday”

_____ _

Louis got off him to let him breathe. He laced his fingers with his and made him follow him down to the beach.

_____ _

___  
  


_____ _

Blue water enveloped Harry faster than he thought it would, his long body plummeting below the surface in a straight line until his feet hit slightly cooler water, the blazing sun fading up above. He stuck his head out of the water and flicked his hair off his face, gasping laughs as he kicked his legs.

_____ _

“Nice!” Louis called on a laugh, “You only looked a bit terrified.”

_____ _

“I wasn’t terrified,” Harry argued, “It was fun!”

_____ _

Harry then watched Louis get out of the water and start walking up the path along the side of the cliff.

_____ _

“Should I try higher?” Louis called “Or is that too dangerous?”

_____ _

Harry gave him a thumbs up. “Go for it! But be careful!”

_____ _

Louis smiled at him and started to climb again, the compact muscles of his back and thighs flexing.

_____ _

“Alright,” Louis said, holding his arms out to balance. He took a tiny step forward.

_____ _

Louis took a running start before throwing himself off the cliff. Louis’ head popped up a few meters away, causing a burst of foam, both men laughing and treading water.

_____ _

“That was incredible!” Harry said, he swam closer to Louis. “Was it scary?”

_____ _

They faced each other, just about a foot between them, their bodies bobbing.

_____ _

“Try it, see for yourself”

_____ _

Harry lifted his gaze at the rocks, “Nah, I don’t think so.”

_____ _

“We should definitely do this again ,” Louis said, bobbing in front of Harry. “It’s so much more fun than just swimming, don’t you agree?”

_____ _

Harry smiled and reached out, pushing Louis’ hair out of his eyes.

_____ _

“Yeah.” He dropped his hand into the water with a small splash.

_____ _

They took turns jumping and climbing, other groups of people filtering into the cove to give the cliffs a try. Eventually, everyone else left, leaving nothing but the two of them.

_____ _

“Come on,” Harry said “lets dive one last time together.”

_____ _

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ lower back, pulling him closer to his body. Louis’ feet planted behind Harry’s heels, his legs hugging Harry’s thighs and his arms draping on Harry’s shoulders. The water lapped against their chests, quiet, dripping sounds mixing in with the cheerful calls of colourful birds perched around them.

_____ _

[...]

_____ _

“Yes,” Harry giggled softly, nodding. “We could be travel buddies, travel the world together.We could even visit Hawaii”

_____ _

Louis smile grew for a moment before he froze, brows frowning.

_____ _

“What is it?”

_____ _

Louis shook his head. “Nothing.”

_____ _

“You look sad.”

_____ _

“I’m not.”

_____ _

“But are you happy?”

_____ _

“Yeah, I am. Happier than I’ve been in a long, long time. Happy to be here, _with you_ ”

_____ _

“Then why the sudden mood change?”

_____ _

“Just a bit scared, is all.”

_____ _

“Why?”

_____ _

“Because…Because…”

_____ _

Harry’s arms looped around Louis’ waist, tugging him closer. Louis said nothing, allowing Harry to move him.

_____ _

“What is it Lou?”

_____ _

‘’I- I don’t wanna go, but I have to, I promised I would be back by the end of August but I don’t want to leave this place, I don’t want to leave you.” Louis licked his lips, top then bottom.

_____ _

Harry kissed him “Hey, hey Lou” he said lifting Louis’ chin to look him in the eyes.

_____ _

“I don’t want to be alone anymore” Louis whispered back.

_____ _

Harry’s eyes darkened, his fingers digging into Louis’ lower back

_____ _

“Louis--”

_____ _

“I don’t want to be alone” Louis said again, clear blue eyes boring into Harry’s face.

_____ _

Harry kept his face forward as he moved his arm down to the right taking Louis’ hand in his.

_____ _

“You don’t have to, you’ll go back as you promised, I promise I will write you, and then someday when you can you’ll come back.”

_____ _

“Yeah,” Louis sniffled “I’ll send you postcards too, promise.” And with that they stayed in each other’s arms a little longer before getting out of the cold water.

_____ _

“This was the best birthday I’ve had in a very long time,” Harry whispered.

_____ _

Louis lifted their joined hands up to press his lips to the top of Harry’s wrist. “I’m glad you enjoyed it!”

_____ _

Harry grinned down at the sand, their shoulders bumping together. “I did, thank you Louis.”

_____ _

“See, told you I’m a fun person.” Louis chuckled, both keeping their eyes on the sand.

_____ _

_It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear_

_____ _

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

_____ _

_I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do_

_____ _

_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

_____ _

_________________________________

____

“Hey Lou,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ears.

____

He got a hum in response. They were laying on the top of the hill under the stars, Louis cuddled up in Harry’s arms while playing with his rings.

____

“What’s your biggest fear?” Harry asked.

____

Louis didn’t respond for a minute, trying to find his answer. “Dying,” he paused “Well mostly growing up, I don’t know how to explain it” he said, his smile dropping. He stood up trying to shake off his thoughts.

____

“What’s yours?”

____

“Losing the people I love,” Harry replied looking over at the deep blue of Louis’ ocean eyes “And sharks, definitely sharks, they are terrifying.”

____

Louis chuckled, “yeah sharks are pretty scary.” He played with Harry’s loose curl trying to not think about the future and what was waiting for him.

____

“Lou?”

____

“Yes love?”

____

_“You are the dancing queen_ __  
Young and sweet  
Only seventeen” Harry sang, stroking Louis’ arm.

____

_“_ Dork” Louis smiled, his eyes watering.

Harry kissed Louis on the cheek and tightened his grip around him. His mind wondering off, looking over the blue of the ocean. He sighed slightly, thoughts cluttering his mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Louis asked, sitting up to look at his boyfriend. 

"Hm?"

"Come on I know something is bothering you, what is it?"

"It's nothing really, Gemma told me Marios proposed"

"What?! Oh my god Harry that's wonderful."

"Yeah.. I guess." Harry looked down at his hands playing with his watch nervously. 

"You don't sound excited," 

"No no I am, of course I am" Harry hesitated "... It's just she's my sister, and she's so young and quite frankly the only person i have here, you're going to leave, she's most likely going to move with him to the mainland, and I'm going to stay here, alone." Harry started to ramble, his chest getting heavier, he was going to have a panic attack. 

"Hey hey Harry?, look at me love, look at me." Louis tried, cupping Harry's cheeks. "Gemma is not going to leave you, she loves you too much to do that. I'm not leaving you either, at least not for long, you're not going to be alone. Okay?" 

Harry sniffled, "Yeah ok."

"Besides, I'd marry you Harry-" Louis froze, he didn't even know why or how he said that, it just slipped and now he was the one panicking, "because it rhymes." he tried to save himself from complete embarrassment. 

"You would?" Harry turned and looked in to Louis' eyes smiling softly. 

"Ehm I uh, ehm yeah, I mean we might be young but yeah, I would." Louis smiled back, grateful he didn't scare the life out of Harry. 

"I love you" Harry pecked his lips.

"I love you too, Haz"

____

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the diving part was obviously inspired by dolce_piccante's, escapade. full credits to their amazing work!! if you haven't already you should read it! thank you again for reading. 
> 
> kudos and comments make me happy:))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii guys!! i added some stuff at the end of the previous chapter so if you want to go check that out bc there will be a reference on that later on.. that's all:) happy reading!!

**_September 1 st 2012_ **

Louis felt icky and gross when he got out of the plane. He just wanted to go home and shower. He couldn’t sleep either, no matter how hard he tried.

He trudged his way out of the airport, exhausted and ready to nap as he went through the building. The last email he got said his boss, Akira, had some work stuff come up. He had barely returned back and there was already stuff piled up for him to do.

There was a bunch of people waiting at the gate. He watched as families embraced and couples kissed. It was sweet. He knew Zayn and Liam would be waiting for him outside.

__

“I miss him”

Zayn stared, “You must have been very good in your past life to manage to run into the cutest dork and live the best summer of your life. This is just bullshit.”

“I guess, but Z im serious, I miss him so much.”

Zayn sighed, “I know buddy, I know. But there’s not much you can do is there?”

“No”, the two friends sighed in unison before flopping down on Zayn’s bed. Zayn settled back on the bed, pulling his laptop closer.

Louis opened one of his textbooks, eyeing the page, “Can we do something so I can distract myself?”

“Movie?”

“Sure”

The two laughed and talked a bit longer before Liam knocked on the door. “Come in.”

Liam slowly pushed the door in and peeked his head in, “I made some ramen, if you’re hungry.”

Louis was up within moments and crossed the distance in quick strides, “How did you know I was starving? You must have read my mind.”

“Maybe,” Liam tried to smile.

____________________________________

Harry watched as Louis walked towards the crowd of people waiting to board the ferry. He could barely keep his tears from streaming down his cheeks. He felt a strong pain of regret tugging his chest.

He could still feel Louis’ soft lips on his, his strong arms wrapped around his waist keeping him steady. He couldn’t help but think that this was the last day he would ever see him. He knew staying on this island and revisiting all the places they shared so many memories in would be painful, but he had no other choice. Harry’s knees grew weak, he needed to leave.

He turned around making his way to his old truck. He turned back to look one more time, the only thing he say was the waves the ferry left behind.

He sniffled, wiped his tears and opened the door to the driver’s seat. The engine started, a soft melody playing at the back of his head.

**_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you_ **

**_Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go_ **

He stepped out of the car closing the door with a loud thud. He was crying and running to find his sister. She is the only one who can understand.

He found Gemma sitting on in the hotel lobby, reading her favourite book. He ran to her burying his face in her chest hugging her tightly. He didn’t care a hotel full of people could see him. Gemma ran a hand down her little brother’s back reassuringly.

“H-H-He le-left Gemma, he left.” He spoke with a broken voice, sobbing loudly. He knew this would happen. Louis never lied to him about leaving. He knew he had to go back. He even was the one who encouraged him to.

_Then why does it hurt? Why does it hurt to know that Louis left him?_

“Shh I know Haz I know, It’s going to be okay little bro, I’m here. Shhh”

It was heart breaking for Gemma to see her little brother hurting like that, she didn’t know what to do, how to confront him. At that moment though holding him close seemed to be enough.

After a while of trying to get Harry to relax, he broke away from the hug whipping his tears once more.

“Thank you” he said breaking a little smile.

“Of course Haz, always. Men are pigs.”  
Harry chuckled, “Yeah all of them.”

“Come on, lets go have some fun, just like how we did when we were kids, it will take your mind out of everything, I promise.” Gemma suggested, rubbing Harry’s arm.

“Yeah okay.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies, baking and painting each other’s nails. Harry was happy, until he was left alone with his thoughts. Laying under the covers, he couldn’t fall asleep, all he could think of were the nights and late mornings Louis and he spent on that very bed.

**_The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny_ **

**_I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules_ **

Harry wakes at the break of dawn, hyper-aware of how empty the small bed feels without Louis. He cuts the fruit he picked from the orchard yesterday, but he’s barely able to get it down his throat with how sick he feels. He dresses for the day and finds himself sitting on the dock watching the sunrise over the water.

He walks to town. It’s a long walk, but he feels like it’s necessary. His heartache won’t go away any time soon and getting into town sooner isn’t going to make a difference.

He finds himself in the bar where he and Louis would end up almost every day. He sits down at the bar instead of the table they would always sit at. The bar’s owner, a stout woman with long grey hair and loving eyes looks at him with curiosity. She grabs a beer from the fridge behind her and puts it on the bar.

“Where is partner?” she asks.

Harry just shakes his head. He grabs for the beer and takes a swig.

“He leave you?” she asks.

Harry just takes another swig of beer, unable to bring himself to do anything else.

“Why?”

Harry takes a deep breath. “He has stuff to do back home.”

“What do you mean, boy?”

A tear runs down his cheek. “He left me.”

The bar owner doesn’t say anything for a moment. “Then he stupid. He not know what he have in front of him. The bastard,” she mumbles.

Harry chuckles a little.

The woman smiles at him. “There. That’s better. You always look better with a smile on your face.”

He nods. “Thank you.”

“You will find someone better. I know it.”

_There is no one better._

He spends his day there, drinking and eating until she kicks him out long after dark. He walks back to the hotel under the stars that he and Louis met under. Suddenly, he’s angry. He’s angry at the stars, at the island, and the decision to come here.

He’s angry at everything that brought him and Louis together, and he’s even angrier at the things that tore them apart. He’s angry at Louis’ expensive education, at his father for pushing him so hard. He kicks the rocks in front of him and snaps twigs off of brushes. He throws them at the water, angry at it too.

It shouldn’t get to glow so beautifully in the moonlight when he’s this sad. He throws rocks at it too. He screams into the night air. It doesn’t satisfy him the way he thought it would, but it satisfies him in a different way, a way he can’t identify but it feels good. So, he screams again. He screams, and he screams all the up the hill to the hotel. He screams until his voice is gone and he can’t even speak, let alone scream anymore.

The next few days are so similar they fade into a blur in Harry’s mind. He sleeps on the couch. He sits on the dock. He goes into town. He drowns his sorrows at the bar. He goes back to the hotel. He helps out wherever he can.

His friend is coming in today. He should be excited, but the feeling is muted by the sadness hanging over him that doesn’t seem to want to move.

He sits on the dock, waiting for the ferry to get in. As he looks at the water, he can’t help but think about Louis. He misses him. A lot. If only it didn’t have to end the way it did.

Today would’ve been much different. He and Louis would’ve woken up together and made breakfast. Louis would’ve grilled him to make sure he was prepared for his friend’s arrival. They’d be playing in the water by the dock, rather than Harry sitting here all by his lonesome.

He can’t put into words how much happier he would be if he could have Louis here now. But he is somewhere else far away.

“Harry? Harry!”

Harry looks up to see his friend on the dock with his suitcases. He grins so happy to see his smiling face and bumbling self. He runs into his hug then quickly doing their handshake with ease. Even depressed there are some things that come as easy as breathing. One of them is his friend and everything that comes with it.

“This place is paradise! I always forget.” Niall piggybacks right off.

Harry tears up a little bit, wishing Louis were here to witness this. “I’m so glad you’re here.” His voice is choked, and his friends pick up on it instantly.

“What happened?” Niall asks. “Where’s Louis?”

Harry takes a breath. “Uh, he left. Went back to his parents.”

“I hate it when they do that,” Niall says. The stare at each other before they all break out into giggles.

“But, really. Are you okay?” Niall asks.

Harry nods. “I will be.” He swallows and pulls out from his friends' grasps.

Each place Harry takes Niall brings back new memories. Like when they went skinny dipping and made out in the cove behind the property. Or when they went camping and star gazed for hours on the top of the small hill that comprises the island. Or how they spent hours riding a motorcycle around the island. Everywhere they go, Louis can’t escape Harry’s thoughts.

They go back to the house, where Harry makes them a pasta dish.

“We need to go out,” Niall declares.

“What do you mean?” Harry asks, scaping the food scraps into the trash bin that he takes to the compost.

“Like we need to go out, get drunk, and have some fun.”

“There are no bars or clubs here, you know that.” Harry tells him.

“Yeah, sure, but we can still get drunk, can’t we? We can still find some fun?”

Harry hates the look on Niall’s face, the way he knows he’s right. The way he knows Harry will fall for it, the way he did so many times during their high-school years. Oh, how wasted they used to get at parties and even their own apartment some nights. He takes a deep breath, blowing it out slowly, knowing he’s giving in already. “Yes. Alright. Fine.”

Niall cheers. And that’s how they end up stumbling around the island at around midnight, drunk off their asses and trying (and failing) to sing whatever song had been on at the bar they were in. They’d ventured farther into the town than Louis and Harry usually did, generally sticking to their favorite, and not going farther. The two friends had found several small taverns lined up in a row, all lit up and blasting music onto the street for all to hear. Now, they were stumbling back after all had closed, hanging onto one another so they don’t fall down.

Harry feels like he hasn’t had this much fun in a long time, probably since he left his friends. But then, he remembers Louis and the fun they had together. It was a different kind of fun, a fun where they didn’t have to be shit faced. A fun where they could laugh together about something small. They were comfortable with each other in a way Harry had never been with someone. It was a more intimate fun than getting drunk with his best pals.

He collapses on his bed, tears in the corners of his eyes. How could he have lost something so good? They were perfect together. So, why couldn’t they have made it through?

It hurts Harry’s heart to remember seeing Louis getting on that boat. How could he be any kind of competition to the beautiful life he had back at home? He doesn’t even wave a flag in comparison.

He imagines Louis going back. He’d cut his hair and start his shiny new job. He’d have a beautiful home with a white picket fence, two kids and a dog. He has the perfect life before him, and Harry can only offer him a ragged old hotel. Of course, Louis left him.

He curls on his side and lets the tears fall, heartbreaking all over again.

_______________________________

They’re hanging on the beach. Harry had made a fruit salad to go with some cereal for breakfast and they had spent the rest of the day lounging on the beach, nursing hangovers with bottles of water and loaves of bread Louis had helped Harry bake a few days ago. They’d occasionally venture out in the water to cool off.

Harry was almost asleep when Niall asks, “Food? Can we get food?”

Harry sits up yawning. “Of course. I know the best place in town.”

They find themselves in Louis and Harry’s favorite little tavern, close to the edge of town and nearest to the hotel. The small bartender smiles at him as they walk in. He sits down on the stool in front of her.

“Your usual?” she asks.

Harry nods. “He will need a menu.”

She nods and grabs the menus from beneath the bar to hand to his friend.

“So, who he?” she asks.

“My best friend from school.”

She nods thoughtfully as she pours his beer into a glass. “He come to help console your heart?”

Niall giggles a little, and Harry can’t help but do the same. “Yeah a little bit,” he says.

“It’s not like I knew I’d be a shoulder to cry on,” Niall says. ”I thought I’d be meeting Mr. Right.”

“There no such thing,” the bartender says.

Harry’s face scrunches. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, no person is a half. A person is a whole. No one can make you change the definition of you,” she says poking Harry hard in the chest. He rubs at the spot as she continues. “Yes, you love him. Yes, he leave. Do not let that decide your future. You cannot make people choose you. You must choose yourself.”

The boys are left blinking in awe at the woman.

“You learn a lot listening to people cry sob stories every night,” she says with a wink. She pushes a plate of food in front of Harry before she goes back to the kitchen to give them Niall’s order.

“She’s not wrong, you know,” Niall says.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Sure.”

_When you were lonely, you needed a man  
Someone to lean on, well I understand  
It's only natural  
But why did it have to be me?_

_  
Nights can be empty and nights can be cold  
So you were looking for someone to hold  
That's only natural  
But why did it have to be me?_

_I was so lonesome, I was blue  
I couldn't help it, it had to be you and I  
Always thought you knew the reason why  
I only wanted a little love affair  
Now I can see you are beginning to care  
But baby, believe me  
It's better to forget me_


	5. Chapter 5

**_May 2016_ **

Louis sat on a long table with his hands spread on the smooth glass, his head throbbing.

“Anyone need a break?” Louis flattened his hand on his lower back and pushed his hips forward. “Long meetings make my head hurt.”

His suggestion was met with silence, the corners of Louis’ mouth quirked.

“Would anyone want some more water? I know I do.” He stood up approaching the glasses waiting for him on the other side of the room.

“No” Bill said, he wanted to be done with this meeting as soon as possible. “You’re wasting my time, Tomlinson.”

“As you wish” He gripped a tall, slender glass with a round rim and began to fill it. He took a slow sip, letting the cool water slide down his throat and pool in the centre of his chest. He stared out the window, watching cars speed by on the street below. He observed as people walked up and down the street going about their day.

_How did he end up like this? He never wanted this. He was supposed to be finishing his book by now, yet he is sat behind a desk, sealing a deal about god knows what with a company he doesn’t even remember the name of._

He sat back down on his seat breathing out a loud, bored sigh he wasn’t really needed for this deal so bored as he was he opened his laptop, logged in to his account and decided to scroll through the news.

After reading about the elections coming up, the companies closing, he stumbled upon a website called “The Bella Donna” hotel. He knew that hotel, he thought.

After clicking on the website and seeing all the photos all of his memories came rushing back. All of the sleepless nights he spent sitting on the balcony on his screen. The endless days he spent dancing around and singing on that porch. He had almost forgot, forgot the best summer of his life, forgot _him_.

Tears started filling his eyes as he remembered he broke his promise to the only person he ever truly loved. He promised to return and he never did.

“Tomlinson!” his thoughts were interrupted by his boss yelling at him.

“What?”

His boss gave him a disapproving look. “Do you agree?”

“Yeah, yes.” He didn’t know what he was agreeing to but he didn’t care. He had to make this right, he had to go back.

Will Harry ever forgive him? Will he even still be there? And even if he was will he let him talk to him?

_**October 14th 2015** _

“We are going to find you a man, my dear, ” Gemma declares, and surveys the crowd, looking for a victim.

Harry just buries his head in his hands.

“This is a _terrible_ idea,” he says, muffled.

“Nonsense,” Gemma says breezily. “There’s plenty of–okay, well, you know, the selection is a bit thin on the ground, but no matter! We will find you someone!”

“I don’t want _someone_ ,” he whines. “I want Louis, but he left, and I have never wanted anyone else before, and I will never want anyone else again!”

“Never?” Gemma says skeptically. “Really, _never_?”

“Please, can’t we just go eat some more cake?”

Gemma ignores him, and shoots a hand out to grab a handsome passerby.

“You! Hey!” she says, brash at first, and then remembers to flirt properly, looking up at him through her long dark lashes. “Hello there,” she purrs, and the stranger blinks, looking rather as though he’s been hit by a bus.

He _is_ rather attractive, Harry thinks, although his jacket is too short in the body _and_ in the wrists, and his hair is a bit stupid. But he has nice eyes, and nice features, even if they’re currently twisted in a flustered expression of complete bemusement.

“Do I know you?” he asks.

“Not yet,” Gemma says, “but you will,” and then she remembers again that she’s not flirting for herself, and she straightens back up, her back going ramrod-stiff, her voice going back to crisp business. “Actually, I had a question. My brother here–”

“Hello,” Harry says weakly, embarrassed beyond belief.

“Do you think he’s pretty?”

The stranger goes even more flustered, somehow, which Harry honestly hadn’t thought was possible. “I–well–maybe, that is to say, I suppose, technically–

Harry buries his face in his hands again. “Gems, stop,” he says plaintively. “This is horrible.”

Gemma doesn’t seem all too happy with his decisions right now, either. “How hard is it to just say ‘yes’?” she asks him. “It’s not that hard! He’s very pretty! It’s not complicated!”

The stranger just twists his hands together. “I’m sorry,” he says, “it’s just–I’m looking for someone, actually.”

“I’m just, just going to be a non blonde and not beautiful and die alone, because that’s what non blonde and not beautiful people do!” Harry whines.

The boy is edging away, looking terrified. Gemma lets him. She’s yelled at enough people for one afternoon.

“Harry, if you feel that way you can always dye your hair,” Gemma says sagely.

“I don’t want to dye my hair!” he snaps. “I want him to love me all on his own!” He feels horrible, twitchy and sad empty inside and all he wants to do is scream, but instead he just leans over and grabs a dish of small, round, sticky cakes from a nearby vendor and shoves two in his mouth at once.

“That’s–oh no,” Gemma says to herself. “I’ve just made this worse, haven’t I?”

She has, but Harry’s mouth is too full of honey cake to tell her so.

“All right,” Gemma says, “that’s fine, we don’t need him–on to the next one, yes?”

“No!” Harry forces out, around the cake. “No more boys.”

Gemma frowns at her. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Harry says decisively. “Extremely sure. I am extremely average looking and I have made my peace with that fact, and I have no interest in being openly rejected by any more attractive young men! Now, if it’s quite alright with you, I would just like to keep eating my feelings until I can no longer physically move.”

**_May 2016_ **

**_Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find_ ** **** **  
** **_I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind_ ** **** **  
** **_Whatever happened to our love?_ ** **** **  
** **_I wish I understood_ ** **** _._

Coming back to the island after six years, Louis was almost giddy with excitement. He had missed the sunshine and the ocean, he had missed _him_.

Approaching the dock, the ferry was a familiar sight. Louis ran to catch it before it left for the morning, knowing that it waited for no man. Sitting on the crowded ferry, he thought back to how he left last time, leaving Harry behind.

He looked out onto the teal blue water and considered his doom. It was a pretty peaceful day, despite the storm currently raging in his chest. 

The ferry was quite crowded in contrast to the last time he had been here. There were people from all over the world, with cameras around their necks and rolling bags in their hands. He knew that coming back would be different, but he hadn’t gauged how much the island would have changed. 

It was almost like he wished it would have been stuck in time the day he had gone back to England. Arriving at the docks was a crowded affair, but he was left with the one comfort that he’d at least be able to navigate the island comfortably. 

He was wrong.

Hiking up the trail to the hotel was almost unfamiliar to him now. There was a new road in place of the old dirt road— the one he had traveled down so many times with Harry by his side.

Their footprints had been practically embedded in the old road, now all of their memories were covered by tar and concrete. He sighed, pulling his bags up the hill, hoping that he would at least recognize the old building. 

He contemplated what he would say if he saw Harry there. Would he be happy to see him? Would he slap him? Would he even still _be_ there? There was a high possibility he had left after being left alone. Even if he wasn’t there, Louis was determined to seek him out.

The only thing that was able to shake him out of his thoughts was his arrival at the meadow where the hotel used to be.

He made his way around the back, where Harry and he used to stay. Gravel crunched under his feet as he finally approached the building, but where there used to be the little stump where Harry would cut wood shirtless - mostly for his enjoyment - there was now a little sign, stating it was now called the Donna Spa. 

The place seemed as run down as ever, but it still had that adorable rustic charm that Louis had seen in it years ago. It seemed that he was not the only one who saw potential in the place, as there were several tourists loitering about the garden.

Louis stood there in silence, taking in the new paint on the wall, the new paintings of the seaside. Louis would have had to leave. His adam’s apple bobbed slowly, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip. He would never forgive himself if something had happened to the younger.

Pulling out his wallet, he approached the counter, noticing that there was no receptionist. He leaned against the cool granite, intending to ring the little call-bell, when he spotted a small child behind the receptionist’s desk.

The kid was adorable. He couldn’t have been more than two or three years old, his black hair just falling over his chubby face. His fingers were barely able to hold on to the edge of the desk, and he stared at Louis with sleepy eyes. 

“Do you stay here, mister?” The kid gurgled, surprisingly, in English.

Louis leaned his chest further on the table, smiling down at the child. He knew his smile was a little… overwhelming, but he hoped he wouldn’t scare the kid off. “I’m hoping to. Where are your mommy and daddy?” he asked.

The kid looked up at him weirdly, pursing his lips. “Mommy said she help pretty lady….” The boy smiled as he finally was able to reach the counter with his fingertips, before everything went downhill. Louis saw the way his fingers slipped off the table as if it was in slow motion, and the boy went tumbling down and onto the hard, wood floor.

Louis left his luggage and stalked around the table worriedly. He knelt down to pick him off the floor, when he saw the little boy’s face scrunch up and the telltale signs of a pout on his lips. Louis sat there, frozen, unable to stop the inevitable. 

In that moment, the boy started to sniffle, his eyes watering. “I want mommy!” 

Louis could do nothing but stare like a deer in headlights. He grimaced, realizing he’d have to put searching for Harry off for another time. He pulled the crying boy into his arms. 

“Shh… Shh… Now…” He cooed awkwardly, but that only seemed to make the boy wail louder. “You’re okay… Does it hurt?” He doubted a fall from approximately zero feet would hurt too much, but the kid nodded, soppy tears running down his face. Louis used his thumbs to softly wipe the boys’ tears, and rubbed his back. “C’mon now… you’re a big boy, you’re fine…” He attempted again, but the boy refused to calm down.

  
“I wanna go to mommy!” He exclaimed again, and Louis frowned. There was no way he could leave the little kid alone, so he was left with the only other option - finding his mother. 

“To Mommy we go, then.” He mumbled to himself, grunting as he picked the boy up to rest him against his hip. He brought him up from behind the table, going up to the first motherly-looking woman amongst the crowd. 

“Hello, do you know whose kid this is?” He asked, slowly bouncing the crying baby in his arms. The woman’s eyebrows scrunched, eyes looking at Louis like he was stupid, before gruffly replying. 

“Isn’t he the owner’s son? The owner’s down at the temple, I believe” She replied in broken English. 

Louis was intrigued by this new information. If the kid was the key to finding the owner, that could give him some leads about Harry’s whereabouts, too. “Of course, thank you so much…” 

Louis pursed his lips, thinking of the hike up to the temple. The memories that the hotel triggered were hard enough to deal with, was he ready to go back up to the temple? He supposed he was being a coward, _he_ was the one who had left, not Harry. Nodding, he thanked the woman before heading off with the sniffling boy in his hands.

Stalking down the familiar path towards the town square, he noticed heaps of people in suits and dresses walking up and down the hill. He had never seen the place so lively.

The town square had changed a lot since he was last here, more shops had sprung up and gift shops full of little trinkets littered the pathway. He was happy to see that the island had gained a little color over the years, but the fantasy of the island being _theirs_ — his and Harry’s— had been lost. 

Just then, a small hand smacked his cheek, in an attempt to cup his cheek, he supposed. Louis had almost forgotten the little boy in his arms, who had seemed to finally calm down a bit. “Mister, why you sad?” The boy asked, as if he had not been crying for the past fifteen minutes. Toddlers worked in mysterious ways.

Louis pulled the boy closer to him, having not realized that his emotions were showing on his face so clearly. Perhaps children were as perceptive as people say. “Don’t worry about it, little one.” He mumbled, before he had a realization. “You know, you never told me your name.” 

The boy looked at him, his lips pursed, as if he was deciding whether Louis was worthy of learning his name. “I’m Aleksei. I’m two.” He said, holding up a free hand with the number on his fingers. Louis didn’t ask, but apparently toddlers were privy to oversharing.

“Aleksei is such a pretty name. What’s your Mommy’s name?” He tried a distraction.

The boy seemed to think again, tilting his head before replying. “Mommy’s name… is Mommy?”

Louis’ eyes lit up with mirth. This was going to be a long trip.

As they passed by the bustling town square, Louis finally located the old trail that led up to the temple. He noticed that it had been converted into a smooth road, and a cord of fairy lights was strung up on a set of street lamps, illuminating the way up. He took a minute to take the scene in, realizing every little thing about the island had changed so much while he was away.

When he finally found the courage to make his way up the trail, the sun was already on the horizon. It would take about thirty minutes to get to the top, just in time for the sunset.

Aleksei reached his hands up as they walked, just barely fingering the lights with the pads of his fingers, a big smile on his face. The lights reflected bouncy shadows on the contour of his chubby cheeks, and he laughed, asking to be held up higher.

Louis couldn’t help but smile, bringing Aleksei up from his waist and pulling him up onto his shoulders so he could see the lights better. He made sure to anchor his arms around the toddler’s legs, hoping to God that he wouldn’t fall. With Aleksei distracted, he was able to bask in his thoughts about Harry until they got closer to their destination. 

As they finally approached the peak of the hill, Aleksei gasped above him, seemingly taking in the scene. Louis heard a small _wow_ coming from the little one’s mouth, and he couldn’t help but agree. The temple looked completely renovated, there weren’t vines climbing the sides anymore, and one could finally make out the carvings ingrained in the sides of the columns. However, the scene was simply a foreground to the beautiful sunset that was just overhead. The sky looked like it should be painted on the most prestigious temples, colors whipping between golds, pinks, and purples. 

Louis could hear faint 70’s music playing as people ran around. The evening was lively, sounds of chatter and music complimenting the ambience, a complete contrast to the silence that used to shroud the island when it was devoid of tourists. And yet, he couldn’t help but feel a bout of nostalgia hitting him like an oncoming train as the song continued to play. 

_People everywhere_ _  
A sense of expectation hanging in the air  
Giving out a spark  
Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark  
And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end  
Masters of the scene  
We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
You know what I mean_

It was one of the songs that Harry used to sing him to sleep at night when they lived together on the island. He could still feel the tickle of the words softly caressing his ears as he closed his eyes.

Lost in thought, the sun finally disappeared behind the temple, and the fairy lights illuminated brighter to chase away the dark. With the sun gone, his hope that he would find Harry on the island started to die down as well -- his lungs compressing suddenly. His chest felt as if one hundred tones of lead were resting on top of it. 

He was about to ask someone - anyone - where he could find the _damn_ owner of the hotel. 

“Aleksei? Is that you, Baby?” A sweet voice called from behind them, a little suspicion in its tone.

Louis turned around, the female figure seemed oddly familiar.

Upon seeing Louis holding her baby, the bouquet of flowers that Gemma had been holding toppled to the ground, the petals falling all around them. 

She could barely breathe. 

Louis asked her where Harry was but she didn’t answer. Instead he led Aleksei to his father and took Louis’ hand guiding him to a more quiet place to talk.

“Why Louis, why did it take you so long to return? Why? He was broken, he still is.” She said furious.

“I know, I know my behavior is inexcusable, I broke my promise and I don’t deserve his forgiveness but I really have to see him.” Louis was almost crying.

“He cried for weeks! Weeks Louis! He might forgive you but it’s going to take a lot longer for me. You broke my little brother’s heart.” Gemma was furious, she was almost screaming.

“I understand.”

“No Louis, you don’t. He trusted you, I trusted you. You betrayed your promise.” She said, a disappointed sigh leaving her lips. “However, .... my brother loves you for a reason, I know you had a good reason for leaving and seeing you here after all the years shows me that you care too, so i’m going to take you to him.”

She smiles and Louis couldn’t help but smile back. He went to hug her “Tha-”

“I swear to god, if you hurt him again, I will! kill you!”

“I know, I know and I wont, I promise and this time I truly mean it Gems, I do and thank you!” he said hugging her, his tears staining her shirt.

“Stop thanking me and get your shit together.”

___________________________  
  


“Harry!” The familiar voice resonates through the small bar, having no trouble piercing through Harry’s earphones and making him jump. Which is not ideal for his current position, screwing in a new light bulb on top of a ladder. He topples with a crash off of the small ladder, landing on his feet but at the expense of a smashed light bulb. He sighs but can’t help but smile at the sight that greets him once he turns towards the voice.

His sister, stands at the bar's entrance, sunlight pouring in behind her. “I have to tell you something important.”

Harry walks over to her, concern painted all over his face. “What is it?”

There’s a quick commotion outside. Harry’s eyebrows scrunch. It sounded like the owner of the bar. She sounds angry. “Man. Coming over here!” Harry hears through the bar.

Gemma looks outside then at Harry.

There’s a soft voice that Harry can’t quite make out. Then, “I know who you looking for,” from the bar owner in a snark only she can pull off. “With your wandering eyes and restless groin. I should cut it off the way you hurt that precious angel.”

Another pause that Harry can only assume is someone talking. “He pick himself up since you leave. He does not want to see you.”

“Please.” Harry hears.

His heart stops. In that moment he doesn’t know what to do. It’s him. It’s Louis. He’s here. He’s back. But why? “Louis,” he breathes more than says.

He sees his sister go back outside, but it doesn't register. Louis has returned to the island. Harry’s heart can only hope that it’s for him.

“It’s called karma and it’s pronounced ‘ha!’” the bar owner says, loudly and definitively.

Finally, his body catches up with his mind and he’s racing outside to see Louis’ face once again. The scene before him when he makes it outside is chaos.

The bar owner is sitting in her chair outside the building, looking smug. The people all around them are staring, stopping everything they’re doing. And in the middle of it all, is Louis, looking dejected and horribly sad. And Harry, despite everything in him telling him to be angry, furious with Louis and to hate him, calls out, “Lou!”

Louis turns, eyes wide, and time slows. Harry sees every detail in Louis’ face as if they were laying next to one another in bed. He's no better and no worse than when he last saw him. There’s no wedding ring on his finger. It’s all Harry can do to not burst with joy.

“Are you really here?” Harry asks as Louis takes a few cautious steps forward.

Louis nods. “I promised I’d come back, Haz.”

Harry swallows a sob. He can feel the tears running down his cheeks. After all the crying he’s done in the past years he’d have thought there wouldn’t be any left, even for joy. “Then what took you so long?”

Louis takes another step towards Harry, reaching out to touch his cheek. “I had to and you know that. I’m really sorry I didn’t come back sooner but I had to. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but ple-”

“But you didn’t tell me!” Harry exclaims. He jerks away from Louis’ touch, no matter how much he wants to lean into it.

Louis had left him with the promise to write and call, he did none of that. Harry thought he’d lost the one person he’d found who would love him. “You broke my heart.”

Louis nods. “I know. I wish there was a way I could’ve done things differently. I regret the way things played out, Harry, but I never planned to leave you.”

Harry swallows. This is his person. He should be able to forgive his person, shouldn’t he?

“Most of all I regret breaking your heart, hurting you. I’ll be making up for that for the rest of my life, Harry. I know that. If you’ll just give me the chance.”

He purses his lips. Of course, he can forgive his person. It’s Louis. He holds his heart, and here he is, presenting his own for him to hold. “Yes.” he smiles.

Harry’s breath stutters. Louis is his and has always been his. Louis catches him when his knees buckle. Louis kisses his forehead and his cheeks and eventually, Harry manages to tilt his face so their kissing, really, really kissing. Harry doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy in his life. He wants to live in this moment forever.

Harry pulls away and looks into Louis’ soft eyes, at the beautiful man that is smiling down at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis had to cover his mouth as he laughed at Harry’s joke. It was so stupid, but his delivery was what made it so funny. The other really tried hard to make Louis laugh and it was just so easy.

“I’m glad you found that funny,” Harry laughed, “Gemma didn’t.”

“It’s really not funny,” Louis admitted. Harry’s face fell, but Louis intertwined their fingers together. He smiled sweetly, “But you are funny and I think that’s good enough.”

That seemed to be enough for Harry. He smiled in a very specific way that made Louis’ heart flatter. 

The dinner was amazing, of course, both ordered the cheapest thing on the menu (salads and water, obviously). They were still hungry and just bought hot dogs from a food truck. Now they were walking around the island, just enjoying the slight chill in the air and each other’s company. This was better than any fancy restaurant in Louis’ mind.

There was a comfortable silence for a while. Louis didn’t mind, but when he looked at Harry, he could tell the other was thinking of something to say. He was curious about what was going on in his head.

“Louis?”

“Yes?”  
Harry stopped them and Louis turned to look at him. He was quiet again and he smiled, trying to show him that he can say what he needs to say and Louis would listen.

“Can I kiss you?” Louis barely heard him. It was so soft, but there was such a vulnerability to it and as if two magnets attracting to each other, they both lean in and their lips meet.

Harry’s scent invades his nostrils as he feels his smooth lips against his. They deepen the kiss ad Louis automatically slips his arms around Harry’s neck, running a hand through Harry’s hair in the process, while Harry tugs him closer by the waist, his fingers caressing Louis’ hips. 

It lasted a bit longer before Harry pulled away, needing to breathe. He looked up at Louis, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, brushing a finger against his cheek, “I missed you.”

Louis nodded his head, realization flooding in. His head nodded quicker and hugging Harry tight, “I missed you so much.” He plants a kiss on Harry’s nose. “I love you.”

Harry smiles and nuzzles Louis’ neck. “I love you too.”

____________________

Harry blinked at the man standing in front of him, a bouquet of roses in his hand. He was dressed the nicest he had ever seen. Louis had seemed to opt for comfort rather than fancy. This was different. “Good evening, Harry.”

The taller guessed the cryptic text to dress fancy makes more sense now. He figured it was a date and a fancy one at that, but the other was even presentable. He was actually really hot. 

Harry was fidgety. Obviously not used to doing this, he never went on a fancy date, one where he was given roses or had to dress nicely.  
“This is already really sweet,” he said, hugging the roses to his chest, “No one has ever done this for me before.” Harry leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek. Louis’ smile spread and the older couldn’t help but smile back.

“Wow. A kiss already and this has just started,” Louis laughed.

The taller male chuckled, elbowing Louis’ side gently, “I’d say you’re playing your cards right so far. Shall we go?”  
Louis motioned for Harry to go ahead. Harry could only smile.

_____________________________

The communal space of the Bella Donna was cast in a blanket of darkness, save for the light emanating from the communication center broadcasting Gemma’s most current obsession and gently illuminating the room in soft hues of blues and whites. 

God, this movie is so boring, Louis thought to himself. What does she even see in this? It’s not even realistic! And that guy has been full of it since the beginning… 

He’d already fallen asleep at least once, awoken by Harry pelting snacks at him and sending him an all too familiar ‘stay awake or we’ll restart the movie’-style glare. Not that his threats were helping, he could feel the alluring pull of sleep tugging at his eyelids and promising him much more entertaining dreams than this, or at least quiet nothingness till it was over. He’d much prefer something with action, or comedy, something that wasn’t filled with normal people.

Looking away from the screen for what felt like the millionth time that night, Louis turned to look up, instead settling his gaze on Harry from where he was resting against his thigh. 

Like a sap, he could feel his heartstrings tug suddenly as he took in the sight of the man that had made off with his heart, now cast in residual pastels from the screen he was focused so intently on. Probably preparing for the imminent onslaught of questions to come. 

Louis couldn’t help marveling at how the light framed Harry’s face so perfectly despite the piss-poor angle he was at. How had he managed to snag the prettiest man as his personal napping surface? He marveled at his boyfriend for longer than he’d meant, eye tracing along every line of him that he’d somehow missed with this new angle.  
His reverent adoration was interrupted as a very familiar set of fingers pushed his hair out of his face before setting out to gently massage his scalp, their owner seemingly noticing Louis’ gaze. He let out a soft hum, his eye slipping shut once more at the sensation. Louis could feel more than he heard Harry let out a soft chuckle as he tilted his head towards the sensation, his gaze still politely focused on the movie playing ahead that Louis had mostly slept through.

After nearly falling asleep in Harry’s lap for a second time, Louis blinked his eye and let out a not-so-subtle yawn that went mostly unnoticed. He rolled his eye and made a genuine effort to stay up. He glanced away from the screen once again to go back to his new favorite kind of stargazing, not quite as familiar to him as the constellations on Mars were, but was quickly catching up.

He caught himself about to nod off once more and shifted around some, turning to face Harry’s stomach a bit more than the screen as he lifted his arm into the air to stretch, another yawn threatening to give away his inability to pay attention. Technically he wasn’t asleep like this, despite now facing the soft fabric of his own t-shirt draped around Harry’s much wider form. 

It was truly an innocent motion at first, but as he went to lower his arm he found that he simply couldn’t resist the sudden urge to touch. He moved his hand till calloused fingertips gently brushed over Harry’s cheek, working to gently trace the outline of him in soft light, comfortable and safe with him in this moment. The touch finally stole Harry’s attention away from the film, those two green eyes looking back at him now with a softness to rival the very couch they occupied. With the excess light of the movie flickering against those two pools of mystery magnified by his glasses, it really did seem like Harry was his galaxy in that moment, excess fractals of light reflecting back at him and leaving him even more awestruck than before.  
Without really thinking, Louis shifted his hand to lace through Harry’s hair and tug him slowly down with little resistance till he was within an easy kissing distance to do just that, both hands now coming up to cup his cheeks. 

Louis focused mostly on giving the overwhelming amount of feelings beating against his chest a physical meaning in this one action, the constant voice in the back of his head whispering I love you, you know that? I love you, I love you, I-- as if Harry could read his thoughts. He pulled back once satisfied that his message had gone through enough for now, not really looking to start a genuine make-out session.  
He was pleased to see a very flustered Harry hovering over him even as his hands slipped away, seeming to lean forward to close the distance once again. His free hand darted from the arm rest to clap over his mouth quicker than the speed he'd shot back up before Gemma had the chance to notice and awkwardly clear her throat or, worse, say something. 

Just to make sure Harry knew he was thoroughly loved in this moment, Louis gently plucked the hand that had been carding through his dark locks to press a soft kiss to the palm before settling back down to further marvel at his favorite partner-in-crime. Upon releasing his hand and looking back up at his galaxy of a partner, Louis couldn’t hide the snicker that escaped him at the bright flush that had taken over Harry’s features, and shifted back around to be able to at least pretend-watch the movie while marveling at his reaction.

Louis watched as Harry’s flustered features morphed from shock and awe, to annoyance at Louis in the form of a scowl as the blush reached his ears, to mild paranoia as he glanced around to make sure his sister had not noticed the moment they’d just shared.  
Once certain they had avoided Gemma’s primary objective of “Constantly Ensuring Everyone Was Enjoying The Movie”, he glanced up at the screen again before setting a confused look at Louis. The momentary annoyance was gone, replaced now with something much more fond, and questions Louis didn’t have the privacy to answer just yet.

Harry’s hand eventually slipped away from his face once he’d had some time to compose himself, the color now gone from the tips of his ears much to Louis’ disappointment. 

There was still just a bit of color high up on his cheeks, though it was well-hidden in the low light. The hand that had been basically petting him returned, and Louis was pleased to find Harry now paying him attention in tandem with the movie, occasionally giving his hair a light tug as he was about to nod off again, his free hand now entwined with Louis’ and tracing little circles on his skin with his thumb, glancing down at him every now and then. He’d give Harry the sweetest of smiles whenever he glanced back down, and was delighted each time it was returned and some of that color returned.

Softness hadn’t come easy to him, but the way Harry reacted like he’d never expected to be on the receiving end of something so gentle, so loving, how could Louis resist? He’d round off every sharp edge he had left just to see that smile accompanied by those eyes, on this face, saved just for him. He’d give anything to have this man in his arms, and while that had once scared him, he had learned to love the fear that loving someone that much came with, too.  
The movie eventually came to an end, though Louis couldn’t tell one way or another if it was a good ending. The annoying guy had been separated by the main cast at some point, so it was probably better than it had started, but he’d paid little attention to most of it. As the lights flickered back on, Louis was pleased to see the flush on Harry’s cheeks hadn’t been fully willed away, and stifled a fit of giggles despite the flush on his own. Harry’s scowl at him was worth it, though the less gentle tug on his hair made the giggle fit stop abruptly with a gasp and a soft ‘owowow’.

“What did you think of the movie, Louis?! I know you don’t normally like stuff that does the slice-of-life kinda thing, but this one was just so good I wanted to see if you’d change your mind!!” Gemma interrupted the moment suddenly -- well, perhaps not suddenly. It seemed she had been asking for input on the film to gauge for the next movie night, though he’d failed to notice, too stuck in Harry’s gravitational field to notice anything but things pertaining to him. 

She went on for a moment, highlighting the bits she thought he’d like and the parts she already knew she liked, and the things they’d agreed sucked, and... He glanced from Gemma to Harry and back, before letting a content smile take over.

“It was nice. We should do this again.” He responded, definitely not talking about the movie as he gave Harry’s hand a little squeeze. 

“What about you, Haz??” 

“I-- Agreed. It was very. Lovely. I’d love to do this sort of thing again.”

_____________________________

"Hey Haz," Louis smiled to himself, looking in the full length mirror as he waited for Harry. He finished up the buttons on his black button down and shook his hair out before giving himself a cheesy thumbs up. It was their three year anniversary tonight, and Louis had something special planned. "Are you ready to go?"

Louis heard his boyfriend's laughter from the bathroom. "Yeah, just give me a sec."  
He rolled his eyes fondly and plopped on the sofa, thinking over his plans for the night. Dinner first, then they'd walk to the surprise, and if they were lucky - well, if they got lucky, which, it was Louis and Harry, so - they'd be home by tomorrow afternoon. Maybe.

"How do I look?" Harry grinned, stepping out of the bathroom and doing a twirl. Louis whistled appreciatively, admiring how Harry’s bum looked in his jeans and the thin material of his dark grey jumper that Harry practically drowned in. He had told Harry casual, and he was glad he finally listened to him.

"You look like a million bucks, babe." Louis winked. "But as much as I love you in your clothes."

Harry rolled his eyes, never one to back away from innuendo. "Yes, yes. You love me out of them even more."

Louis laughed and kissed Harry’s forehead before taking his hand. "Come on, love, our night awaits."

Dinner was a blast, but then again, it always was with Louis. Nothing was even "just". It was never just dinner, or just a movie, or just another five minutes before they got up. Many things could be said about Louis Tomlinson, but not one person could ever say he half assed anything or was ever, even for one moment, boring.

It was a simple dinner. They were eating at the bar they had gone to on their first official date. They had split an order of fries, then Harry had gotten the chicken. But Louis, sweet, sweet, child-like Louis - had gotten the same thing he'd ordered every time they visited. Of course he did. And it was a salad.   
They talked quietly as they ate, reminiscing on the past three years of their lives back together. "Remember the time that Zayn came back early and we were in the kitchen-"

Harry cut him off with a laugh, his green eyes bright with amusement. "And you were still covered in whipped cream, on the counter eating an apple-"  
"And you," Louis giggled. "Come out of the bathroom all," He put on his best Harry voice, "Ready or not here I come. Literally."

Both boys burst into laughter, Louis clutching his stomach as tears ran down his face, and Harry rolled his eyes, his own giggles echoing through their small booth. "And Zayn was like, what. what the fuck. no. this isn't happening-"

Louis joined in, both of them impersonating their best friend fondly. "My eyes!"  
Their amusement was cut off quickly once the waitress came over and asked if they'd like desert.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked over at Louis, who gave them both Harry's favorite smile - the one with the crinkles by his eyes and a mouth full of teeth. "Well, since you insist," He pinched Harry's side making the younger boy chuckle. He knew neither of them minded staying for desert. They never did.  
He checked his phone quickly while Harry ordered, making sure that his plans were set and said a silent thank you when Liam had informed him that yes, it was all clear.

"What did you end up getting?" Louis questioned as Harry grinned wickedly. "You'll see."

Louis took a deep breath before shaking his head. "We're going to be in a chocolate coma, aren't we?"  
Harry simply smiled.

After eating the affogato, triple chocolate cake and downing two steaming mugs of coffee each, they finally took off towards the night's main destination.

[...]

Louis smiled up at Harry, intertwining their fingers as he leaned a head on the taller boy's shoulder. They walked in a comfortable silence through the town streets. Harry would stop suddenly and point out something that reminded him of something they had done together, or he had done with one of the boys and Harry would chuckle and listen as Louis went into full detail over a story. 

"And right there, that's where Niall got piss drunk one night, and dared us all to go streaking." Harry laughed, his blue eyes shining even through the darkness. "Still goes down as one of the greatest nights of my life."

Louis held a hand over his heart in mock-horror. "I'm wounded!"

Harry rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on Louis’ lips. "I said one, Lou. You know you're always my number one."

Louis grinned, capturing Harry’s lips with his own again. "I better be," He whispered before stopping them completely and walking Harry backwards until he was flush against the wall of some bakery.

Harry smiled up at him, his fingers brushing over Louis’ cheekbones. "I love you."

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead, before pulling him into a hug. "I would hope so."

Harry rolled his eyes and hit Louis’ back lightly. "That's when you're supposed to say you love me too, you twat."  
Louis simply shrugged and pulled out of Harry’s embrace, grabbing his hand again and tugging him along.

"Oi, I was expecting a proper snog there." Louis winked. "We have time for that, and everything else later. I promise."

"Uh huh." Harry pouted. "Where are we even going?"

Louis shook his head. "I'll tell you when we get there."

"That's helpful, Lou."

"I know." He beamed, the two of them walking further out of town. They walked another twenty minutes before Louis finally stopped them, pulling Harry into his arms.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Did you bring me out here to kill me, Louis?"

Louis chuckled. "Not at all, babe."

Harry rolled his eyes. Louis pursed his lips to contain his grin. "Are you trying to convince me to actually kill you?”

Harry shrugged, his blue eyes bright. "Mmhm." Harry frowned. "So are you going to tell me what we're doing or?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to be romantic here, Haz. And you're being a pain in the ass."

Harry flicked Louis’ cheek before grinning. "Can I make a joke?"

Louis sighed, already chuckling. Because any joke involving asses and Harry was sure to be good. "Go for it."

"The real pain will be in my ass later." He winked.

Louis stared at him. Blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before his lips turned up into a smirk. "You're awful."

"I know." He beamed.

"No, Harry." he groaned. "I mean, that was awful. Worst joke you've ever told. I'm disappointed."

Harry shrugged. "Bad puns are fun though."

"They’re really not." He argued with a ridiculous pout.

“My bad puns are the reason you love me.”

Louis shook his head. "We've been over this, Haz. It's the curls."

"You suck."

"Don't." Louis laughed. "Please don't. We all know, yes, you do. Literally. Now can I please be romantic now?"  
Harry sighed, like he was doing Louis the greatest favor in the world. "If you must."

Louis smiled, intertwining their fingers again and tugging Harry further along until they came to a locked gate. "Do you know the night that I fell in love with you, love?"

Harry cocked his head to the side, his green eyes curious as a small smile played on his lips. "No?"

Louis dropped to his knees and gestured for Harry to climb onto his back. He raised an eyebrow, but obliged.

"Climb." Louis instructed, turning around so Harry could crawl off his back and over the gate. Once he was successfully on the other side, Louis climbed up and over, grinning at Harry who still looked severely confused.

"Come on." He smiled, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist. "I'll show you."

+++  
Seven summers ago, on a balmy Friday night was when Louis realized he was in love with Harry. It was the night that Louis’ friends came to visit him for a couple days and Harry got to meet them.

Close to two in the morning, Harry’s third mix CD was in Liam’s radio, because "Liam’s speakers are better". Half the bottle of whiskey was finished and the beer was almost completely gone. Only four bottles left. And Louis and Zayn were arguing over who deserved them.

"You've had the majority!" Louis did have a point.

"I have not!" Zayn argued right back.

Louis sighed, turning to Liam. "Liam, how many have you had?"

He shrugged and lit a cigarette. "I dunno. Four?"

"Okay." Louis turned to Harry. "Curly?"

Harry blushed, having Louis' full attention on him. "Two? Plus some of the whiskey, so I'm okay."

Louis rolled his eyes and patted his shoulder like a toddler before leaning over, his lips at Harry's ear. "Don't worry, I'm getting those beers for us." And Harry blushed, again. Tried to keep his breathing even. Again. Because not only was Louis touching him, but he wasn't moving away. Simply scooting closer and tossing his arm casually around his waist, his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"And I've had three," Louis lied. Harry had been counting, so he knew. Louis had already drank five. "So you need to share."

"We can just have one more each, Lou. It's fine." Zayn offered. "Or, you know what, I think I'm okay. So you can fight over mine."

Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer from the case, handing it to Harry who accepted it with a small nod. "Okay, Harry has Zayn's, plus his. I have mine."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Okay? And I have mine."

Louis pouted. "But I want two."

Harry offered him one of his, holding it in front of Louis. He really didn't need two. Louis just stared at Harry until the younger boy looked down, the beer going back between his legs. Apparently Louis just wanted to argue. Which was. That was fine. So long as Harry could stare openly. Which he did.  
Zayn noticed and scoffed a laugh, to which Harry just flipped him off and continued to stare. He was just so. Harry didn't even have words. He'd never met someone quite like Louis. And he knew why - boys like Louis were once in a lifetime. From the beauty, the personality, the brains, just the everything really. He was infatuated already. Memorized. Possibly in love.

"Fine. You know what. Just take it. As long as I can have the rest of the whiskey." Liam rolled his eyes and threw the bottle at Louis, who caught it with a grin.

"Yeah, thanks mate, that's ace."

Harry excused himself to go “take a piss” and Zayn and Liam looked at Louis expectantly once Harry was far enough away.

"What?" He whined, taking a long gulp of the beer.

"Well?" Zayn prompted.

"Well what?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

Liam snorted. "I don't think we're getting anywhere. Speak in smaller words."

Zayn punched his arm. "I said well, Liam. Jesus." He shrugged and they both looked back at Louis.

"Oh fucking hell - he's cute, alright?" Of course, Harry chose that exact moment to come back, bouncing happily. "Of course I'm cute. But thanks for reminding me!"

Louis groaned. Could this night get any worse?

The answer was yes. Yes it fucking could. And it did. He had fallen asleep. Of course he did. It was Louis. So he had fallen asleep, and when he woke up he wasn't home. He wasn't back in his hotel room. He wasn’t in Harry’s house. He wasn't even in a bed. Well.

He was curled up in a ball inside the bed of Liam’s truck, his mix still playing loudly. But the first thing he noticed was the flashing lights that had initially woken him up. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath.

Flashing lights.  
Red and blue.  
A fucking cop.

"Harry." He whispered, shaking the sleeping boy beside him. "Jesus Harry, wake up."

He kicked Liam, who was passed out on the other side of him and pinched Zayn who was currently using Harry's stomach as a pillow.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and Louis tried not to be overwhelmed by the greenness - the red and blue lights flashing wildly only enhancing their beauty.

"What the..." He trailed off, looking over at Louis who just gave him a look like you fucking tell me.

"Zayn, Liam. Wake the fuck up." Louis hissed, kicking them both hard.

They finally woke up, glaring at Louis. "What the fuck, Louis?" He just nodded behind them where the doors of the cop car were opening.

"Oh fuck." Liam breathed out, his eyes wide at the same time Zayn got up. "Run!"  
And of course, both of them, Liam and Zayn - ran. Assholes.

Leaving Louis and Harry staring wide eyed at each other. The cops obviously didn't see a point in chasing the two idiots, instead just shaking their heads, muttering about "stupid kids" before making their way over to Louis and Harry.

"Having a party?" The tall one asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "We were, yes. Until you so kindly ruined it."

Louis head snapped towards Harry. Because what the fuck. He was getting snappy with a cop? What the fuck?

"Oh?" The shorter one asked, an amused smile on his face. "Really now."

Harry nodded. "Yep."

"Well, we need to see some identification, if it's all the same. This is private property, as I'm sure you're not aware.”  
Louis frowned, digging around in his pockets. He didn't even think to bring his stupid license with him. 

Harry handed his over easily, yawning as if he didn't have a care in the world. They all looked at Louis expectantly and he flushed.  
"I actually, uh, don't have mine on me."

The taller one, Louis couldn't see his tag, reached into his belt to get a set of cuffs. Fucking handcuffs. Louis’ eyes widened. Those were only a good sign if he wasn't on the receiving end. Which he knew he would be.

"Well come on, we'll have you two answer some questions then sit in the car while we run your names." The shorter one stated, motioning for them to get out of the truck.

Harry went easily, hopping over the edge and letting himself be put into the cuffs and pulled to the other side of the cop car. Louis watched with wide eyes as he talked easily to the cop, his face animated and he was actually laughing. Who was this kid!?

The taller cop raised an eyebrow at Louis and he sighed, scooting out of the bed and letting himself be cuffed, his heart racing. He had never even been in trouble at school - let alone with the law. Oh God, what if he was arrested? What would his mum say?

The cop asked the basic questions: name, age, where he's from, what he's doing here, where he lived, etc. Louis answered them all willingly, not wanting any more trouble than necessary. 

After ten minutes he was placed in the back of the car, where Harry was already sitting, singing a song under his breath. Seriously.

"Who the fuck are you?" Louis asked, shaking his head.

Harry turned and grinned - the same grin that would eventually become his favorite, all crinkly eyes and teeth, - stretching as much as he could with the small space and his hands tied behind his back. "I, my dear, am Harry Styles.”

Louis just shook his head, trying to understand how mere hours ago he was laying on Harry’s bed and now here he was in the back of a police car.   
\--

"So I take it you've been in trouble a lot?" Louis questioned, trying to make the situation any better. He always was one good with small talk.

"What?" Harry turned to him, as if he were appalled by such assumption. "I've never been in trouble with the law."  
Louis simply raised an eyebrow. He was good at small talk, and sure, he liked this boy - but he wasn't stupid.  
Harry grimaced. "Okay. Once when I was like, seventeen – I slept on the beach. An old lady reported me.”

Louis bit his lip to stop from laughing. "That's harsh." He settled for, trying to keep the giddiness from his voice.

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't too bad, you know. It is what it is."

They fell into another silence, the stupid CD still playing - seriously how long was that thing!? - this song was a song that Louis knew though.

"You like Queen?"

Harry nodded. "They’re cool."

"Yeah." Louis agreed. "Yeah, they’re pretty cool." His head was still spinning from the alcohol - the entire night really. He couldn't really process anything right now. 

"Hey, do you have a light?" Harry leaned his head out of the car, looking back towards the cops. The cop sighed and simply pushed Harry’s head back in and slammed the door shut.

Louis frowned. "You smoke?"

Harry laughed, leaning his head against the seat. "Nah, I just like to fuck with them."

"You know them?" Louis cocked his head to the side and studied Harry. 

"The cops?" Louis nodded. "Uh, no." Harry chuckled, turning his gaze from Louis to look out the window. "You sure to ask a lot of questions."  
Louis shrugged. Maybe he wasn't so good at small talk. It's just. Well. Harry made him nervous, damn it.

"Hey," Harry’s eyes widened as he turned towards Louis. "I've got an idea. Do you trust me?"

Louis wanted to say no. So badly he wanted to say no. Because well. He didn't. Not really. But he wanted to trust him. He wanted Louis to be someone that he could trust too. But, that was for a different day. So, he nodded.

Harry grinned. "Brilliant."

Louis frowned. "Uh? Okay?"

Harry chuckled, scooting on the seat closer to Louis. "Right. So. They didn't close your door all the way, did they?"

Louis looked over and no, they did not. He shook his head and turned towards Harry, slightly blinded by his beauty under the flashing lights. It was unfair, he thought, that someone could look so heavenly and seemingly place Louis in his own personal hell.

"Let's run." Harry whispered, his blue eyes bright with excitement. His fringe was stuck to his forehead, his eyes crazed, dancing in red and blue light and fuck, he still looked too beautiful to be real. 

"What!?" Louis nearly yelled.

The cops turned towards them, still talking outside.

Harry glared and shoved Louis’ shoulder with his own. "Keep it down, yeah?”

Louis sighed, desperately wishing he could rub his temples. "Yeah, sorry. Forgot.”

"So are you in? It's the only way we can get out of here in one piece."

Louis highly doubted that - after all, they hadn't really done anything wrong besides trespassing. Still - he wanted Harry to like him, So - "Yeah, I'm in."

Harry bit his lip and smiled softly. "Really?"

Louis nodded. Because. Why the fuck not?

"Good. Ready?"

Louis took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them, Harry’s face was in front of his, inches away. Before he had time to react, Harry leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Louis’ mouth. And yeah, Louis was so done for. Already so gone for this crazy boy. "Let's go.” 

+++

Harry smiled fondly at his boyfriend, squeezing his hand tightly as they walked through the field. It was near midnight now, and the cool summer breeze mixed perfectly with the memories, in his opinion. He remembered that night well. After they had ran - like idiots, really, all laughs and stumbling and handcuffed - they had gone back to Harry’s house and gotten each other out of the God awful metal traps and Harry had laughed his ass off at Louis’ face when he told the other boy that the cop was his family’s friend and literally nothing would have happened because it was his parents property. So yeah, maybe Louis had punched him afterwards - but it had all been worth it. 

After that, it was, as the old folks say, history. History was made that day. Maybe it wasn't anything monumental that changed the world, nothing that saved lives, but it was history for Louis and Harry. And that was enough. And maybe, yeah, Harry fell a little in love that night too.

"You know what?" Harry smiled softly, stopping them in the exact spot the cop car had been three years ago.

"Chicken butt?" Louis smirked. Harry rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend - a child really, most days - and pressed his lips against Louis’.

He smiled, his lips inches from the boy's who stole his heart. "I think I fell in love with you that night too."

"Yeah?" Louis asked quietly.

Harry nodded, letting Louis pull him all the way to him and swallow his 'yeah' into a kiss. Because. Yeah. Harry had definitely fallen in love that night too.  
And if they pulled the blanket out of Louis’ bag and made love there in the middle of the field that was most definitely not in Harry’s family anymore, because that's where it all began - well then, nobody had to know.


	7. Chapter 7

**_August 2012/ September 2017_ **

_Harry was the one who drove Louis to the docks, on the misty morning where the air was filled with stray laughs and the sound of metal on metal. The fanciful, naive part of Louis, the part that turned a bowl of tater tots into a Shakespearean play, imagined that it the sound of swords clanging together in battle, despite knowing full well that it was just the ambient noise of a city in construction._

Harry walked Louis to the docks early in the morning, their hands intertwined. The cold morning breeze sending shivers down his spine.

_They were both wearing loose blouses and a pair of jean shorts. Harry’s hair was wrapped up in a small bun at the very back of his head, hiding under his beautiful fedora._

_The ride there, on a bulky, pastel moped, was mostly quiet. It was the kind of silence that tasted like lavender, acrid but undeniably sweet. Louis was forever confused and endlessly flattered by Harry’s affections, and the way he wore them on his sleeve like they were patches sewn on his sister’s old denim jacket._

Harry’s hair was loose, his curls waving at the back of his head. He breathed in fresh air. Louis was holding Harry’s goodbye gift smiling softly. They decided to walk all the way to the port this time, so they can enjoy their time together, humming their own melodies instead of listening to the shitty radio and to experience the beautiful sunrise one more time.

_They didn’t really need words anyway. They already had the special weather of a morning after rain and their held hands. The talking only started when the moped stopped, and Harry had walked with him to the entrance of the port._

_It felt terrifying, not knowing when he would be seeing Harry again._

This time they weren’t scared, they knew this wasn’t another goodbye. They would see each other in just a week when Harry would close the hotel for a few days to go and meet Louis in the mainland.

Louis was leaving to meet with his publisher, his book was finally ready. Kind of ironic that Harry never got to read it even though he helped in the writing process.

_“Any chance I can get you to stay?” Harry asked, hopelessly and without looking at Louis’ face._

_“I don’t think so,” Louis said holding back tears, his own eyes trained on the fog that rested over the horizon._

_“I figured. Thought it was at least worth a try,” said Harry, finally looking at him._

“Is your phone charged?” Harry asked.

“I don’t think so” Louis said smiling. He was excited, he was getting HIS book published. Who would have thought that after quitting his job he could actually have a feature. If the book did well of course. But it didn’t matter, he had Harry and that was all he needed.

“I figured. Thought it was at least worth a try.” Harry chuckled.

_A horn sounded, breaking through the mist, and Louis took a step forward. His hand was still holding Harry’s, so he inadvertently pulled him forward too. He couldn’t pay attention to it, he was too occupied with the aura of the morning, with the people stepping around him on the dock._

_“You have my address, right? And your ticket?” Harry asked, maneuvering himself to be in front of Louis, both hand on his shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting gesture._

_“Yeah, yeah,” Louis muttered_

_Louis pulled him into a last, tight hug, burying his face in the taller man’s neck, letting out a tired breath. He broke away kissing him passionately._

“You have your wallet and ticket?” Harry asked, maneuvering himself to be in front of Louis, both hand on his shoulders.

“Yeah, yes,” Louis said, not really thinking if he had either of those things.

Harry pulled him into a last, tight hug, burying his face in the shorter man’s neck, letting out a tired breath. He broke away kissing him passionately.

_“Louis...”_

_“I know… I know what you’re going to say, so just… don’t, alright?” Louis reached out and rested his hands on Harry’s shoulders._

_“Just listen for a minute. Can you do that?” Harry took a deep breath as if trying to think of what he really wanted to say, as if maybe he rehearsed this for a while, but now at that moment, he lost it._

“Louis....” Harry muttered

“I know what you’re going to say Haz, yes I will call you once I arrive and when I get to my hotel.” Louis reached out and rested his hands on Harry’s shoulders, “Just listen for a minute. Can you do that?”

_“It seems crazy to say this, but the last three months with you were the best weeks of my life,” he started, his hands moving to rest on Louis’ cheeks. Louis tried to relax, already knowing where this was going, but Harry continued anyway, “When you know, you just know and I know that I won’t forget you. You were my first everything. My first time, my first kiss, my first… my first love.”_

_Louis made a small noise, like a gasp. He tried to back away from Harry, but the other pulled him close._

“I’m so proud of you Lou, I hope you know that. You stepped up to your parents, you’re doing what makes you happy. I’m so so proud of you baby.”

Louis made a small noise, like a gasp. No one had ever told him that they were proud of him, he didn’t know how to react. He just pulled Harry close, thanking him with tears in his eyes _._

_Louis felt awful. He really did ruin everything, didn’t he? Zayn warned him against this but he didnt listen._

_“I’m gonna go. My, uhh, sister is a-waiting. But before I do I want you to take this.” Harry paused, setting his hand free from Louis’ hold. He took off his fedora and gestured towards Louis. “Consider it as a gift to remember me by, I don’t have anything else to give you.”_

_  
_“Harry, I- I don’t know what to say,” he stopped. “Thank you that means so much to me”

“I have to go, Gemma is preparing breakfast for the guests and she needs my help.”  
  
“Wait! Before you go, take this. You gave this to me when I first left as a way to remember you. I slept with it in my arms for countless nights. I want you to have it until we see each other again, as a promise.”

_Louis pulled him in for one last kiss, one to say a soft “thank you, see you later” and then he began walking, and he didn’t look back, he knew it would hurt too much even when he heard the stuttering putter of Harry’s moped whirring to life._

_With that, Louis floated into the bustling crowd, full of people squawking and waving around their passports and tickets. He found a spot at the end of the line. He tried to shake out the nervousness, and carefully avoiding eye contact with the inevitable people who’d be staring at his things._

Harry pulled him in for one last kiss, he whispered “thank you, i’ll see you in a couple days” and he began walking.

Louis found a spot at the line waiting to board, he looked around, everyone was smiling at him.

_The ship took off, and once Louis got used to the rocking sensation of the boat, the subtle back and forth of it all. He made his way to the front. The salty air of the high seas felt odd on his face, but all it took was some deep breaths to let it sink into his skin, making him feel fresher and more alive as his eyes scanned the indigo blue of the horizon._

_His mind trailed off to the land he was leaving behind, to Harry. He was going to miss that young man more than anything. He hoped they would keep their promises and write, Louis was already planning on what postcards he would be sending him. His hands were stroking Harry’s fedora, he couldn’t help but think, was he ever going to come back?_

_Louis took a seat on the ledge, the corner of his lips lifted as he began humming a soft melody._

****

**_You talked of politics, philosophy and I_ **

**_Smiled like Mona Lisa_ **

**_We had our chance_ **

**_It was a fine and true romance_ **

**_We took the chance_ **

**_Like we were dancing our last dance._ **

**_I can still recall our last summer_ ** **_  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain_ **

He boarded and made his way to the very front. The salty water felt relieving on his skin, he closed his eyes and breathed long and deep. As he was making his way to the seats he received a message.

He took his phone out of his back pocket and unlocked the screen. “I already miss you :( x” the text read. Louis chuckled at how dorky his boyfriend is. He put him phone away and sat down.

The corner of his lips lifted as he began humming a soft melody.

**Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun   
Smiling, having fun **

**Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue **

**Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you**

**So I'll be there when you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms _  
_And hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight**

Harry went back to their house, cleaned the kitchen, made their bed and did the laundry. After he was done he checked his phone for any update from Louis.

He had received a text saying, “I’m safe in my hotel roof, love you x.” he smiled texting “Love you too.” back and making his way to his laptop to relax.

He lifted the screen to a small yellow sticky note.

_ I have no idea when you’ll see this but did you seriously think I wouldn’t let you read my book?  _

_ Ps. It’s our love story :) x  _

_ Ps2. I love you, Haz, so much, thank you for everything, I owe it all to you! _

Harry could feel all of the emotions taking over his body, making him tear up. He knew he had been one of the inspirations Louis used to write this book what he didn’t know was that the book was actually about him.

He didn’t want to lose anytime so he turned on the device, typing in his password as fast as he could. Once the home page had fully loaded a document named “Golden” appeared.

He clicked on it and started reading.

___________________________________

Louis’ fingers were shaking. He sat staring at his reflection, fixing up the bit of makeup he had on. He had been waiting for this day for years. It was finally here.

“It’s packed.” Harry said, entering the room.

Louis turned around and looked back at his friend and agent, Mark. They worked for the same company and Mark was the only one willing to risk taking up his book. Now two weeks into being a New York Bestseller, Mark had gotten a bit smug around the office.

Now he was waiting for his small press conference to start. It was going to then become a book signing before he was whisked away to a grand party in his honor.

Zayn came in, bouncing a bit as he dragged Louis after him, “Oh my god. I think I saw Jess and Clide. I can’t believe they came for this.”

“Yeah, Jess was invited,” Louis commented, walking in. He was a fellow editor, but he was far more essential and only took strange book deals. He had helped Mark with everything. He even planned the party and sent out all the invites, “Sophie is here too.”

“She’s your wife,” Louis chuckled, “I’d hope she was here. Plus a high profile idol? I could use her support.”

Mark gave Zayn two thumbs up before he was out the door, sending a look that didn’t go unseen by Louis, “What was that?”

Zayn looked at his friend with a tilt of his head, “What?”

“That look.”

“What did you do?” Harry asked.

“It’s not bad. Well, it’s not that bad. Thinking about it, it could be really bad,” Zayn coughed, his eyes on Louis.

Louis suddenly felt unsure, “Why are you looking at me?”

“There might be three people in the audience that you might not be… thrilled to see,” Zayn backed away.

Three?

It took several seconds before his eyes widened and he darted out the door. He heard footsteps behind him and Zayn called his name, but he just ran.

He threw himself through the double doors, greeted by a bunch of people sitting down. All eyes were on him and cameras were flickering, he heard people saying his name, but he was focused on those behind the press.

Three people stood up as the press did and three sets of eyes fell on Louis.

He backed out of the room, his eyes wide as he went into the hallway, clinging to the wall for support. He heard Mark speaking to the press. He’d explain something. Louis didn’t care.

Hands were on his arm, a comforting touch. He looked up at Harry with tear-filled eyes, “All of them.”

“Yeah,” Harry frowned,

“They can’t be here. Why are they _here_?”

Harry nodded again, patting Louis head, “I know, but don’t let them steal your day. This is your day. You wrote this book. You’re a best seller.”

“Well you did quit your job without telling them, and you’ve said you feel guilty” Liam mumbled, elbowed instantly, “Ow!”

Harry wiped his cheeks, “You’re the main character, Louis. You decide how this goes.”

Mark came out, “Damage control done, but it’s time to go out there. You think you’ll be good?”

Louis stared at the people in front of him and smiled softly, “Yeah.”

“Good. I’ll find Zayn. I’ll keep him warm and ready for murder,” Mark smiles brightly. Louis chuckled weakly, but he still allowed Mark to show him back into the room.

He made his way to the podium and instantly his eyes found those three again. His mom was sitting next to his dad and Lottie was several seats away from them. His mom was grinning, while his dad looked confused.

His eyes moved to Harry who motioned for him to talk. He nodded and turned his eyes to the crowd, “Sorry about that. My agent, Mark, told me how many people are here and I panicked.”

He got a few laughs, one being his sister. He cleared his throat, “I’m Louis Tomlinson and “Golden” is a novel that took four years to make and what a very long four years at that.”

He glanced over to the side, making eyes with his boyfriend. Harry smiled, giving a thumbs up. Louis nodded and smiled too.

Zayn was beside Mark now with his arms over his head, like he was being punished in high school. Louis smiled at that.

“The process of making this book all came from a dumb idea. I’d travel to Greece and stay there for three months. I’ve always liked the number three. I don’t know why. The idea of the guy falling in love and breaking his partner’s heart came from.., experience” Louis’ voice fell a bit after that.

There was a lot of murmuring after that. Three pairs of eyes focused in on him, possibly wondering where he was going with this.

Louis took a deep breath, “I got a lot of letters and emails after the book came out. A lot were full of hate and slurs, but I’ve put up with that my whole life. It doesn’t hurt as much anymore.”

He smiled then, suddenly gaining all of his confidence back. He was proud of his book and he had regrets about his time, but he still met an amazing guys who opened his eyes to many possibilities.

“This did happen,” Louis admitted, holding up his book and smiling, “Some things I left out and some I exaggerated, but I don’t want people to miss the meaning just because it is based on something I did. I still want people to connect with it. I still want people to find the answers they’re looking for. Travel, meet new people and hell, fall in love if you get the chance because, God, it’s really great.”

“I love my past and my regrets now,” Louis admitted with a sigh, “I don’t think I’d want to change them either. I hope you won’t either.”

“I won’t! No regrets!!” Harry’s hands went on his mouth when he jumped up. Everyone was startled, even himself. He probably didn’t realize he’d done it.

Louis couldn’t believe his idiot. He laughed, his eyes prickling with tears as he looked at Harry smiling at him. “I have one regret, but it isn’t meeting you.”

They locked eyes for a long moment before Harry dropped his hands and smiled.

“Well, any questions?”

Hands shot up as the three rows of journalists begged Louis to ask their questions. He could only laugh.

After a hundred questions, most about the man who the book was written about, Louis was finally given a break before the book signing.

He was sitting on the couch, staring off before hands waved in his face. He looked up and saw Harry smiling at him, he smiled back and held out his arms.

Harry fell onto the couch. The two men were wrapped in a hug, Harry’s hand rubbing up and down his back, “That went well.”

“Mixed reviews really,” Liam commented as he walked in.

“I meant for Louis in general,” Harry pointed out.

He smiled, “Louis can do anything.”

Louis blushes at that, “I hate when you guys say that.”

The door creaked open and Zayn peeked his head into the room, all eyes falling on him, “Can I come in?”

Louis glared, “Yes and explain to me why you did it.”

Zayn came in followed by Louis’ mom, dad and sister. “Hey, babe.” His mom greeted.

“Hi, mama,” Louis greeted with a smile.

“Go on. Explain.”

__________________________

“To Louis!”

The room erupted in cheers and laughter as everyone toasted him when he finally arrived at the party. He was hugging all of his friends, grinning ear to ear. A plate was shoved in his hands a moment later, Harry offering a sympathetic look. Of course, he knew he was starving.

They spent the night celebrating, singing, dancing in each others arms. Screaming the lyrics to their favorite songs at the top of their lungs. Every time someone asked him something about the book, Harry would look at Louis who would just smile.

By the end of the night, they were exhausted. They were in Louis’ hotel room, Harry rubbing his feet. They were just talking and enjoying each other’s company.

Eventually, Harry spoke up, “About what you wrote in the book…”

“Yeah?” Louis smiled shyly.

Harry leaned forward, Louis leaning in too. They shared a soft kiss before Harry spoke up, “I think you’re golden too.”


	8. Epilogue

**_ August 23rd 2020 _ **

A storm on a wedding day might have been considered a sign of bad luck. The skies opened like a change-purse, spilling rain in waves. Mrs. Sofia in particular was concerned. The cake on which she had worked so hard had not even been cut when the deluge began.

Louis stood under the hotel’s sed. Water poured across the roof. He had only seen such a storm once before. Streaks of lightning lit the sky, followed by a roar of thunder which made him step backwards with a start. Harry took hold of his groom’s hand.

"It stormed like this the day we met." Louis said. Harry turned to him with mild surprise.

"It did. You remember?"

"Of course I do, you were my knight in shining armor."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He ran his boney fingertips down the front of his suit jacket. Different from his usual black, today he wore white. The color of his satin lapels contrasted the color of the sky.

"Oooh..." fretted Mrs. Sofia. She waved her pudgy hands in despair. "The icing is all pitted from the rain!" Mr. Papadopoulos, her husband patted her shoulder consolingly. "It's fine! Almost as good as new. We brought it in very quickly.”, his tone was defensive. "We'll just wait for the rain to stop. At this rate, it certainly can't last long!" 

_____

Louis smiled as Zayn walks towards him. "Congratulations bro", he says enveloping Louis in a hug.

"Zayn, thank you," Said Louis. "Not only for today, for everything." 

Zayn nodded, patting him on the back. He, Niall and Liam knew better than anyone else how much they had struggled to see this day. If not for the support of the three boys.

It's not an easy task to choose a best man when you have three best friends. But then Harry suggested that Niall could be the one to marry them off, which was perfect. Niall had been thrilled when they asked him. Who better to join them forever than the friend who had been Harry’s rock through more than one tremulous situation.

For Louis choosing a best man had not been an easy task. At last it had narrowed down to Zayn and Liam. He had almost gone with Liam but then...Zayn was his brother. The one whom he confided in, his partner in crime, the one who had seen their struggles.

Louis could see his mother running about busy with last minute prepping. They had wanted a small wedding. A romantic intimate affair, which their family’s would put together. And Jay had loved being a part of it. She had gone into full planning mode to make this day memorable.

He was going to be married. The realization suddenly dawned on him. He was going to be the husband of Harry Styles. The boy with the dimply smile he had met years ago was going to be his, _forever_.

"You have got the ring with you, right?" Louis asked anxiously.

"As I said earlier, yes Louis. I have it right here," Zayn said patting his coat.

"Check again," He said. This was their day and no way was h

be taking any chances. Zayn rolled his eyes and took out the ring from his jacket.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Very," Louis replied a smile crossing his face, imagining Harry's face when he first sees the ring he had picked. 

Soon, he thought as everyone began to take their positions. Liam motioned to Louis. Zayn took Jay's hand and left giving him a parting pat, leaving Louis alone at the end of the aisle. He nodded, taking a deep breath. In less than an hour Harry would be his.

The band began to play and the doors opened. Little Aleksei, the flower boy, entered first taking little steps looking adorable in his baby blue suit followed by Eleni who was their ring bearer. They caught sight of him and flashed him a toothy smile.

They were followed by his mom, looking as beautiful as ever, escorted by Zayn. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss before occupying her seat next to her husband, while Zayn came and took his place behind him.

And then his sister began walking down. Lottie winked at him as Nick escorted her down the aisle and Louis' found himself beaming. And then it was the turn of Harry's best man, Liam holding Gemma's hand. He patted Louis on the back, before going to take his place.

Everyone was here. All except one. The most important one. Louis swallowed in anticipation. Any minute now...

At last the doors opened one last time, and there he was...Louis couldn't take his eyes of from the man standing at the door. His heart made a painful clench at the sight of it's other half. His forever...Harry.

Harry was beaming, the dimples in full display, his long dark curls flowing in the soft wind, his eyes bright with happiness. Louis watched as he slowly began his march down the aisle, holding onto his father’s hand. He already had tears in his eyes and was holding tightly to his son. A million memories flashed before him...every moment they shared, every happy memory coming into focus. Every one of those memories had been a countdown to this moment. This one with Harry walking towards him...about to pledge himself as Louis’.

Louis longed to run and meet Harry half way through the aisle. It was taking too fucking long. But Zayn knew him well. 

"Patience Lou...he is coming to you," he whispered a smile in in words.

And then Harry was kissing his father and helping him to a seat right next Louis' mom.

His man was in front of him now. The dimples still in display. His beauty wrecking havoc in Louis' heart.

They both could only smile at each other, it seemed. If he talked, Louis knew he will burst and end up crying...even before the ceremony began. Harry seemed to be struggling the same way...his deep breaths a dead giveaway.

He had never believed in happily ever after's. Not in this world of deceit and greed. But with the man by his side, he knew they could create their own 'perfectly' ever after. Louis blinked his eyes to hold in the tears as the emotions began too much to bear.

He slowly reached out to take his love's hand. It was shaking...his hand was shaking. And the moment he felt Harry's warmth, he could no longer control it, because he felt it. The feeling of being home. A single tear ran down his cheeks as he remembered the words Harry had whispered in his ear the night before. _You are my everything Lou, the compass for my ship, the rope to my anchor, the rose to my dagger...it's all you. I am only yours, I have been yours since the moment you came into our hotel all those years ago._

“Right. Harry. We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Harry Edward Styles and Louis William Tomlinson in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husbands in the eyes of the church and the law,” Niall continued. “True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace when the day is done. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends. Your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding. I believe the couple has written a few words that they would like to share with you all now,” he pronounced as he turned towards Harry.

Harry could not control his emotions and tears were flowing from his eyes. He gently wiped tears from his eyes as he giggled and muttered, “Sorry everyone. I didn’t think I was going to cry this early in the night, but I am just so in love with this man.”

Everyone in the crowd swooned over Harry’s words, and Gemma ran her hands gently over Harry’s back in support as he composed himself to begin his speech.

Harry inhaled deeply and began to give his speech, looking directly into Louis’ deep, blue eyes. “Louis William Tomlinson. Words can never express just how much I love you, no matter how hard I try to express it in songs. You’ve been my inspiration for the past 8 years, Lou. Some days the only reason I get out of bed is because of you. You are the light in my life, my own personal sunshine if you will. I’ve looked up to you since the day we met, and even though I am 26 years old, I’m still just that 18-year-old kid that couldn’t help but fall in love with you when I’m by your side. There are so many things about you that never fail to amaze me, baby. Sure, you are one of the most gorgeous boys I have ever seen, but that’s not why I love you. I love you because of your dedication to the music, your love for your family and friends, your desire to make everyone happy, and the way you write. I fell in love with you as a young adult, and my life has led to this very moment. I have continued to love you, and every single day of my life I love you more than the previous. You never cease to amaze me, Louis, and I cannot imagine a life for myself without you. I remember that first kiss we shared, and I remember even more vividly the first time we exchanged I love you’s. Saying I love you was long overdue. I’d known I was in love with you since before we had even shared our first kiss, but neither of us seemed to be able to work up the courage to speak it out loud.” 

Harry’s voice began to tremble and tears began to flow again. “I’m so sorry everyone. I don’t usually cry this much, but I just can’t seem to keep my emotions in today.” Louis and Harry’s wedding guests chuckled a bit, as they all knew that Harry is _always_ this emotional and there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that he would be crying throughout his entire wedding ceremony.

“Anyways, back to this story. The first time I told you I loved you was at the top of our favorite hill. You were visibly upset, so I wrapped you in my arms for a hug. As I held you, I whispered in your ear, ‘Hey Louis?’ to which you gave a soft ‘Yeah?’ and I mumbled the words, ‘I love you. No matter what’ in your ear. I was so fucking nervous and scared to say it, and I wasn’t even sure if you’d heard me properly until you responded by saying ‘I love you too. No matter what.’ In that moment in time, I knew we were going to be together forever. I was never letting go of you, even if I did have to let you go.”

Harry turned away from his husband to address his guests momentarily as he said, “I hope none of you are getting sick of hearing my voice. My speech is quite long, but I have so much to say about this beautiful man that stands across from me.” Harry smirked as his audience giggled softly before he continued.

“I love you, Louis. I love that you support all of my decisions, even the bad ones I make occasionally. I love that you will do anything to see me smile, and I love the way your bright blue eyes shine when you look at me. I promise that I will always be your biggest fan, just like I have been since we first met. I promise to support your writing and be understanding when we can’t physically be with each other due to your career. I promise to love you more each day than the day before, and I promise to never go to bed without saying I love you as well. I promise to never let a day pass where you don’t hear my voice or see my beautiful face in some way, shape, or form. I promise to do my best to control my emotions, and I promise that no matter what happens in our lives, I will always love you for you, not for your looks, not for your fame, and not for your money. I promise to still be in love with you if everything else goes wrong in life and we end up alone and forgotten in this world. You are my world, Louis, and I will forever love everything you do for me,” Harry finished as he wiped tears from his eyes once again. He knew in his heart that this marriage was meant to be, and he was so excited for his future with his soon to be husband.

“Harry, my love. Where do I begin? I have loved you from the very start. I was just a kid when I met you; I was 18 years old and scared to be my true self, but there was never a moment with you where I felt I had to hide who I am. You gave me confidence, you gave me courage, and you gave me companionship. I knew that no matter what happened to us, and no matter where life brought us, you would always be there for me. I still remember the first time we kissed. I knew in that moment I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life.” Louis was trying his best to choke back tears after Harry’s speech, he took a sharp inhale before finishing his vows. 

“I don’t know where I’d be without you, Harry. I’ve written countless songs about the way I feel about you, but I can never fully express my love for you. You are my everything, Harry. I’m young, I’m only 29, but I know without a doubt that we were meant to be together for the rest of our lives. I would give up all the fame and the fortune in a heartbeat just to be with you. I love you with every ounce of my being, and I love every little thing about you. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you smile. I love the way you pour your heart and soul when you sing. I love your hair at any cut and style, whether it be shoulder length flowy curls, short tight curls, a messy man bun, hell I’ll even love your hair if it all falls out. You are so much more than your looks, Harry, and I adore that. I love our intellectual conversations we have while lying in bed at 3 am when neither of us can sleep. I love the jokes you make, and I promise to laugh at every single one, no matter how bad it is. I promise to love you through it all, no matter what happens. If we both end up living in a cardboard box under a bridge, I promise to still love you. I promise to never go more than two weeks without being by your side, and I promise to never go a day without speaking to you. I promise to always end each day by telling you I love you, even if we’re in the middle of a fight. You deserve the best, Harry, and I promise to try my hardest to give it to you,” Louis declared with cracks in his voice as he fought back tears. “But most of all, I’m marrying you Harry, because it rhymes.” He chuckled, wiping his tears.

"Now you both may exchange the rings," Niall said clearing his throat, his own emotions starting to get the better of him. Their families were openly shedding tears now. But Louis' eyes were only on his love...the one who was smiling even as tears continued to run don his face.

Zayn passed him the black platinum ring Louis had custom made for Harry. He took Harry's hands in his and whispered, "I love you Haz...," before slowly putting the ring into it's rightful place, where it will stay once and forever.

And then Harry was placing an infinity ring on his fingers and kissing it in ardor. "I love you too Lou," He replied as Louis slowly tucked a loose strand of hair from his groom's face, his finger's lingering they were in their own bubble now. Wedding and guests forgotten for a second.

"You may kiss each other," Niall’s voice seemed to be coming from a far off tunnel. The only words registering Louis' words being kiss each other.

And his lips were against Harry. Neither very soft nor rough but still so sweet. Louis kissed him with all the love, cupping Harry's face in his hands...the taste of their mingled tears on his tongue.

"I love you..," He whispered against his mouth, before plunging in for another kiss. Harry was holding him now. So close that they were almost one.

A then someone coughed...of course it was Gemma. They broke off, suddenly conscious of their audience. But then Louis realized. He didn't have to hide anymore. Harry was his husband. He could kiss him all he wanted. He looked at Harry and grinned who seemed to have had the same realization.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr And Mr Styles-Tomlinson," Niall announced them to the world and then he was in Harry's arms, friends and family surrounding them with well wishes.

But he had lifted his husband off his feet, complete bridal style...waking back through the aisle. _This was their happy ending...but also their new beginning. The first taste of forever._


End file.
